How I Met Your Mother
by lilycantu
Summary: Klaus le cuenta a su hija la historia de como conocio a su madre. es un asco de sumario, espero que la historia no.
1. Ain t No Sunshine

"no, ahora no, dalo a Elijah " dijo despectivamente al hombre que se acercaba con un montón de papeles. camino por el pasillo iluminado por los candelabros.

Klaus Mikaelson se quitó el abrigo rápidamente y lo arrojó sobre la primera silla que encontró, miró el reloj y corrió por el pasillo.

empujó suavemente una puerta de madera y se asomo silenciosamente a la habitación a oscuras antes de entrar, cerrando la puerta.

las cortinas de color rosa se balanceaban en la ventana abierta, la luz brillante de la noche iluminaba el lugar en un suave color rosa, el caballero de madera y otras muñecas estaban esparcidas alrededor de la pequeña cama con dosel.

"papi"escucho un grito lleno de risas, se tambaleó hacia atrás al sentir una pequeña golpeando sobre sus piernas, sonrió mientras se agachaba a recoger a la pequeña niña con rizos rubios y la abrazó con fuerza.

"llegas tarde" regaño con un ceño fruncido y cruzando los brazos sobre su ojos color verdes mirando a su padre con molestia.

"lo se, pero tengo un regalo para ti, pequeño lobo" se rió mientras miraba a su hija, sus rizos rubios enmarcaban su angelical rostro, resplandeciente y dulce, que desencajaba con el fuego en sus ojos verde, dándole a la cara solo un pequeño brillo travieso.

"no quiero un regalo" hizo un puchero mientras su padre la llevaba de vuelta a la cama y la ponía bajo las mantas. sabiendo que ya había pasado su hora de dormir, pero que ella había esperado que volviera a casa.

"de verdad?" bromeo, sentándose a su lado mientras ella acomodaba su cabeza de nuevo a su almohada color rosa."que pasa, mi pequeño lobo?" dijo mientras quitaba uno de sus rizos de la frente.

"quiero una historia, léeme una historia" exige la niña mirando a su padre con toda la determinación deliberada de un niño de 5 años que estaba acostumbrado a salirse con la suya.

"está bien" dijo klaus alcanzando uno de los libros que estaban sobre su mesita de noche, ella detuvo su mano negando con su cabeza.

"no?"pregunto confundido, ella lo abrazó y puso su cabeza sobre el pecho. el suspiro, acariciando su cabeza aún preguntándose qué quería su hija.

"estaba pensando en mama hoy"

"oh Lizzie"

la niña miró a su padre, sus pequeños ojos ahora brillaban mientras caían las lágrimas, él la abrazó con fuerza, mientras su pequeño cuerpo se estremecía.

"extraño a mama" sollozo " quiero a mamá y yo la quiero ahora, echo de menos a mamá"

Klaus suspiro, cerrando los ojos y acariciando el cabello de su hija.

Lizzie fue suya en tantas pero tantas maneras. ella era casi una imagen exacta de él, su risos rubios del mismo tono exacto al de él,las facciones de su cara tan similares a las suyas y su determinación para conseguir lo que quiere solo era superada por la suya propia.a menudo a él le gustaba sentarse y mirar con orgullo como su hija exigia y desafiaba a todos a su alrededor. sintiendo su sangre correr en las venas de su hija, viendo el fuego en sus ojos verdes, ese flama verde ardiendo con desafío.

pero cuando la oscuridad venía y ese fuego en sus ojos verdes aplacara, solo una persona y una sola persona podría, y esa era su madre.

"extraño a mama"

el la abrazo mas fuerte, mirando hacia la luna y el cielo negro cubierto de estrellas.

"yo tambien la extraño, siempre la extraño, ella siempre sera mi razon para vivir, para respirar, para hacer todo lo que hago" suspiro "sabes que" puso a su hija de vuelta en la cama, miro como la niña se secaba las lágrimas con desafío, lo hizo sonreír, podía ver a su madre con tanta claridad en los pequeños gestos que hacía Lizzie.

"quieres saber cómo conocí a tu madre?" preguntó quitando los cabellos húmedos de su cara,

Los ojos de Lizzie brillaban con curiosidad, Klaus conocía muy bien esa mirada.

"como hace mucho tiempo? antes de que yo naciera?" preguntó la niña con curiosidad y alegría.

"si,antes de que nacieras" dijo acomodándose más en la cama.

"mamá era una princesa, papi? y tu la rescataste? susurro con sus ojos verdes brillando en la penumbra.

Klaus suspiro y sostuvo su manita que se había deslizado en la suya, él tenía toda su atención.

"no Lizzie" dijo con una sonrisa apretando su mano " fue al revés"

"enserio? " los ojos de su hija se abrieron " que paso papa? cómo conociste a mama?

la noche estaba en silencio, mientras la luna brillaba débilmente en el cielo, y lizzie miraba a su padre.

"cómo conocí a tu madre fue…"


	2. Otra Vez

Klaus Mikaelson estaba sentado en la limusina mientras esta se dirigía a Mystic Falls, miraba por la ventana como los edificios cambiaban para dar paso al espeso bosque que cubre los alrededores del viejo pueblo.

tomo un vaso de bourbon y se pasó una mano por los rizos rubios, desabotono un poco su camisa del cuello, aun estaba molesto en tener que venir, pero al parecer alguien quería atentar con la vida de su Doppelganger y él no podía permitir eso, nadie iba a pararlo de hacer su ejército híbrido.

solo recordar que la preciosa Elena casi había muerto, sintió una oleada de fuego ardiente de sus dedos , corriendo a su corazón, mientras sus ojos se volvieron dorados.

el impulso de matar.

para herir y mutilar

para calmar el gran abismo que estaba en su corazón.

Klaus trago lo último de su copa mientras su mente se llenaba con los actos de brutalidad que cometería una vez que encontrará a la persona culpable de todo.

Alzó la vista cuando sintió que el coche bajó la velocidad, entonces la vio.

de pie junto a la carretera, su largo y rubio cabello despeinado, su blusa blanca con pequeñas flores estampadas estaba un poco sucia y los jeans azules que cubrían sus largas y esbeltas piernas también estaban sucios.

la vio morderse el labio en señal de frustración mientras sostenía un neumático ponchado en sus manos, antes de tirarlo al suelo.

su rostro estaba sonrojado y brillante debido al calor,pequeñas gotas de sudor corrían por su cuello hasta su profundo escote, él abrió la ventana e inhalo profundamente, el olor a vainilla y fresas golpeó su nariz,entonces vio a la rubia apoyándose contra la cajuela del carro en busca de la llanta de repuesto, el no pudo evitar mirar su trasero perfecto haciéndolo gemir por la imagen.

pidió al chofer que se detuviera.

"estas bien?" pregunto.

ella alzó la vista al oírlo, haciendo chocar su cabeza contra la puerta de la cajuela,ella maldijo suavemente mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

entonces lo vio.

asomado por la ventana de la limusina, su cara parecía tallada por los ángeles, sus pómulos altos, unos labios carnosos de color rojo y sus ojos… sus ojos de un color gris que ella estaba segura que cambian a azul o verdes dependiendo de la luz, su cabellos rizados de color rubio oscuro se movía con la brisa.

"me hiciste golpearme la cabeza" dijo groseramente, cuando su respiración se acelero un poco al notar cómo la miraba el hombre.

Klaus río mirando hacia el coche.

"yo diría que es la menor de sus preocupaciones, amor" él bromeó sonriendo a ella.

Caroline no pudo dejar pasar el acento británico y los lindos hoyuelos que poseía el hermoso extraño.

Klaus se encontró sonriendo de buena gana, sus ojos no eran capaces de apartarse de la cara y su cuerpo, ella se sonrojo cuando sintió su mirada en todo su cuerpo y su respiración se aceleró cuando descanso la mirada sobre sus pechos.

"hey… hey!" llamó en voz alta, " mi cara está aquí" añadió con indignación, mientras los ojos de Klaus se movio rapidamente a su rostro, sus ojos mostraban un poco de sorpresa por ser atrapado viendo.

entonces ella se echó a reír al ver la expresión de su rostro, algo que lo sorprendió y le encanto.

se encontró sin habla mientras la risa de la rubia flotaba en el aire, sus entrañas se llenaron de calor con el brillo de sus ojos verdes, ahora mirándolo con afecto.

"te comieron la lengua?" arqueo una ceja burlandose de el. Klaus Mikaelson se sentía atrapado, atrapado en un encantamiento que silenció el aire alrededor de él.

"am… eh" se encontró tartamudeando, maldijo por dentro y miro a ella con esa sonrisa perezosa por la que los hombres Mikaelson eran bien conocidos.

una de confianza total.

solo que no la sentia en el interior, no esta vez.

"quieres un aventón?" preguntó con una sonrisa amable mientras se la comía con los ojos, como un lobo hambriento.

ella resopló de una forma poco femenina, Klaus se encontró cayendo con más fuerza en ese encantamiento que la chica parecía tener sobre el.

"lo que realmente me gustaría es que su conductor me ayudara con el neumatico" ella respondio un poco brusco y pareció darse cuenta porque enseguida añadió " por favor" sonriendo de forma dulce.

Klaus trago sintiéndose un poco indeciso antes de abrir la puerta del coche.

"no me gustaria mas que llegar tarde a mi reunión esta mañana, pero no la puedo posponer, así que me temo que te tendrás que conformar con el aventón" él sonrió al ver la terquedad cubriendo su cara mientras miraba de nuevo a su auto.

" esta bien" suspiro antes de volver hacia él con una sonrisa " supongo que no puede llegar tarde a su reunión" él se echó hacia atrás con asombro cuando ella se metió en la limusina y se sentó junto a él, juntando su cuerpo al suyo, él se sintió un poco mareado con su aroma cuando se inclinó sobre ella para cerrar la puerta del coche.

la oyó suspirar cuando el coche se abrio camino de nuevo en la carretera.

por primera vez en muchos años, sintió cada fibra de su cuerpo viva al tener la sensación de ella aun lado de él. el subir y bajar de sus pechos en cada respiración, la curva de su cintura que llevó a sus caderas bien formadas que bajó hasta sus piernas torneadas. el se movió incómodo al sentir un poco de presión en sus pantalones.

sentia la necesidad incomprensible de tener ese cuerpo entre sus brazos.

"que me pasa?" gritó en su mente cuando las nuevas sensaciones lo atacaron, él la miró de nuevo y se sorprendió cuando atrapo a la rubia mirándolo, ella rápidamente desvió la mirada, pero él noto su rubor mientras ella se mordía el labio.

"entonces a donde te llevo?" preguntó con una sonrisa, ocultandose detras de su gentileza a la vez que su corazon latia mas rapido debido a una sensación para la que no tenía nombre aún, solo sabiendo lo dulce que fue el momento cuando la atrapo mirando.

" a la comisaría"

"la comisaría?" pregunto arqueando una ceja " que va hacer una chica buena como tu en un lugar como ese?" bromeo con esa sonrisa encantadora que sabía que rompería el hielo, la hizo sonrojar, devolviéndole algo de control que el sentia que habia perdido.

Ella se rio, girando su cuerpo hacia el, Klaus se sintió mareado de nuevo por su olor, miro sorprendido en silencio cuando ella se acerco a el y empezó a abotonar su camisa, sus ojos grises mirando a ella con asombro.

cortó el discurso que él había preparado para encantarla.

"mi madre es el Sheriff de Mystic Falls" respondió ella con una sonrisa, mirando hacia él, sus labios estaban a pulgadas de tocarse y el se sentia debil por su aroma a vainilla mezclado con el sudor que emana de su cuerpo.

"suena como a una difícil adolescencia"

ella rio, y klaus escuchó con una sonrisa divertida mientras ella despotricaba sobre su niñez y adolescencia siendo la hija del sheriff del pueblo. encontró que el sonido de su voz adormecer sus sentidos, haciéndolo un poco somnoliento, mientras el miraba sus labios al hablar.

"ahí tienes " dijo ella cuando termino de arreglar el cuello de su camisa, Klaus sintio un escalofrio cuando ella pasó sus manos por su pecho tratando de alisar su camisa, sintió el calor de sus manos a través de la seda.

"me gusta ver a un hombre bien vestido" se rió, él pensó que ella le estaba tomando el pelo un poco " dijiste que tenías una reunión, verdad?"

"si, lo hice" su voz era fría y controlada.

Klaus sabía que se estaba burlando de él, riendo de su caballerosidad un poco, queriéndolo hacer sentir incómodo.

y sin embargo, se encontró con que no le importaba.

ni un poco.

Klaus se quejaba en silencio mientras robaba miradas en secreto, ya que el coche se acercaba a la ciudad, le quedaba poco tiempo con la rubia, miro su cara y arrastró sus ojos hasta los pechos, sintiendo su pantalón a un más estrecho en la zona de la ingle. imágenes de ella inundaban su mente.

Controlate Mikaelson, pensó para sí.

"aqui esta bien" dijo la rubia cuando el coche se detuvo frente a la comisaria."bien, gracias por el aventón, aunque no dijo mucho en el camino" se rio.

ella jadeó , su risa fue interrumpida cuando el tomo y sus ojos se abrieron cuando el llevo su mano a la boca y plato un beso en los nudillos.

ella se estremeció, toda alegría salió de sus ojos para dar paso al interés.

"supongo que tu puedes hablar lo suficiente por nosotros dos, cierto?

"bueno nadie se siente cómodo con los silencios largos"

Ella se inclinó hacia él, sus cara estaban a escasas pulgadas, sus ojos se miraron, sus esencias se mezclan, el se encontró ahogándose mas y mas en ella. "gracias" ella sonrió disfrutando de la mirada de asombro que él le dio antes de bajarse del coche y cerrar la puerta.

Klaus se quedó en silencio un minuto controlando su respiración.

"quiero que averigues quien es" gruño al conductor" y me refiero a todo, me entiendes?"

"su nombre es Caroline, señor" fue la respuesta del conductor "Caroline Forbes"

Caroline. Caroline Forbes

"quiero que averigües dónde vive, trabaja y si sale con alguien"

"ella vive con su madre, aquí en Mystic Falls, trabaja para la televisora local y sale con Lockwood" informo.

"que Lockwood?"

"Tyler"

Tyler Lockwood

"y?" pregunto sabiendo que ahí no acaba la información.

"ellos se van a casa en otoño, ella es su prometida" fue la respuesta, Klaus trago con fuerza mientras se servía otro Bourbon

"ya veo" dijo mientras bebía, sus músculos faciales estaban tensos.

"no por mucho tiempo, amigo" le dijo al conductor con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

no por mucho tiempo.


	3. Send Him To Me

**gracias por leer, para la persona que me dejo una pregunta acerca de la historia, Caroline es humana, Tyler y Mason son Hibridos, los salvatores nunca llegaron a Mystic Falls, Elena es humana y klaus la esta usando como Bolsa de sangre para creear sus hibridos.**

 **espero que les guste este capitulo**

 **Saludos**

 **L**

Caroline entró en la comisaría, saludo a algunos de los oficiales y se dirigió directo a la oficina de su madre.

"hola mamá" saludó la rubia.

"hola, cariño" se levantó Liz forbes de su escritorio y abrazó a su hija." te ves algo enrojecida, estas bien?"

Caroline sonrió recordando al hermoso hombre que le dio el aventón, la encantadora caballerosidad de la que se burló, disfrutando de cómo sus acciones le causaron confusión, un extraño, un hambre que apenas conocía.

" si solo que se pinchó un neumático del auto y estaba intentado cambiarlo"

"si quieres llamo a Larry para que se encargue?"

"eso estaría muy bien"

agradeció a su madre.

"ya tienes listo lo que llevarás para la fiesta de los Lockwood?" preguntó su madre.

Los Lockwood harían una fiesta para juntar fondos para una renovación a la plaza principal.

"maldición!" ella maldijo cuando recordó que dejó el vestido y los zapatos que se pondría en el auto, culpando injustificadamente por el error a su guapo socorrista.

Liz iba a reprender a su hija por su vocabulario cuando Tyler entró a la oficina.

"Care" Caroline se giró al oír su nombre,sonriendo ampliamente cuando miro al moreno caminando hacia ella, su cabello oscuro perfectamente cortado,su cuerpo musculoso cubierto por un traje gris y sus ojos cafes brillando al mirarla.

"Ty" ella saludo feliz mientras él le daba un suave beso en los labios." hola Liz" saludo a La sheriff.

" " saludo de vuelta.

"aquí tengo los papeles y las órdenes de seguridad para el evento de esta noche" le dijo entregandole una carpeta.

"esta bien, los llevare con Dalton para organizar todo" dijo La sheriff dejando a los dos chicos solos en la oficina.

"dia ocupado?" preguntó Caroline al mirar el traje de su prometido.

"si, tío Mason y yo esperamos al jefe hoy" comento" te ves algo enrojecida, estas bien?" pregunto cepillando el pelo de su cara.

Caroline sonrió,recordando de nuevo su mañana, cuando fue rescatada por un hombre tan hermoso, que pensó era sólo producto de su imaginación y entonces estaban estos sentimientos de ansiedad que se producen por la mera presencia de su cuerpo junto al suyo.

ella incluso no pudo dejar de notar el enorme bulto en los pantalones mientras él robaba miradas a su cuerpo y cara.

también estaba el ligero estremecimiento que sintió cuando sus labios tocaron su piel.

quién demonios era?

"no te preocupes, estoy bien, solo una emergencia con el auto" se rió mientras se apoyaba en los brazos de su prometido, en su calor.

beso el cuello de Tyler.

"Care…" Tyler susurro."ya sabes que me encantas pero no aquí, es la oficina de tu mama"

Caroline tiro de la corbata de Tyler.

"mmm…" ronroneó mientras miraba a la ventana cubierta por una persiana de la oficina de su madre"Antes eras mas divertido,Ty" susurro besando de nuevo su cuello y se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta que tenía ganas de hacer el amor allí, sintió el calor entre sus piernas.

ella estaba excitada.

desde el momento que vio la cara del hermoso desconocido.

desde el momento que su almizclado y potente aroma la hizo un poco mareado,

"no Caroline, lo digo enserio" Tyler dijo con rudeza, ella rodó los ojos a su prometido antes de que el se rio y la beso en la mejilla.

"nos vemos mas tarde,Ok" le dijo el moreno antes de irse.

"nos vemos"

se despidieron con un beso.

Mientras tanto Klaus llegaba a la mansión Lockwood, había parado un poco para enviarle un pequeño regalo a Caroline, pero aun asi llego a tiempo a su junta con Robert y Mason.

salio del auto y se dirigió a la puerta donde lo esperaban ambos.

"Robert, Mason" saludo.

"hola Señor Mikaelson" saludo el alcalde.

"Klaus" bajo la cabeza Mason.

"llamame Klaus, Robert, supongo que Mason te puso al tanto de mi visita?"

"lo hizo,entra por favor" dijo el hombre para que pudiera entrar a la casa.

caminaron hasta el despacho, Klaus se sento detras del escritorio como el lugar el perteneciera.

"bien, que me pueden decir acerca del ataque a mi Doppelganger?"

"no sabemos quien fue, solo que fue un vampiro" explicó Mason.

"sabes Mason, cuando fuiste mi primer híbrido, pensé que tenías potencial por esa razón te puse a cargo de la seguridad del Doppelganger"

"Elena está bien, Klaus, hable con Meredith y dice que se recuperara" explicó Robert tratando de defender a su hermano pequeño.

"Tyler y yo nos hemos turnado en cuidarla" agregó Mason.

"al parecer no es lo suficiente"levantó un poco las voz haciendo que Mason bajara la cabeza como una forma de sumisión hacia su alfa" pero les daré otra oportunidad"

Mason y Robert miraron con alivio en su rostro, ambos conocían que tal malo era el temperamento del híbrido original.

"cuál será?" preguntó Mason.

"hablaremos de eso después de la fiesta, está bien?"

ambos hombres asintieron.

cuando Caroline llegó a su casa,encontró una gran caja de color blanco envuelta en una cinta de color negro.

la rubia tomó la caja y entró a la casa. cuando la abrió encontró un hermoso vestido de color azul, parecía el de una princesa.

era el vestido más perfecto que había visto en su vida.

debajo del vestido había una nota.

 _guardame un baile_

estaba escrito en una impecable letra.

horas más tarde Caroline se miraba al espejo mientras se ajustaba el cabello, ahora perfectamente peinado en un moño con algunas tiras de cabello suelto, ella suspiró mientras miraba a sí misma.

cualquiera que la persona fuera quien mandó el paquete, había adivinado correctamente su talla.

"estás lista?" preguntó su madre

"si vamos"

unos minutos después ambas llegaron a la mansión Lockwood para la fiesta, Tyler salió a recibirla.

abrio la puerta del auto para ella.

"te ves preciosa, Care"

"gracias, igual tu, Ty"

ambos entraron a la casa, saludaron a algunos invitados , antes de que a Tyler encontrara a su jefe, el cual quería presentar a Caroline.

ella aun no estaba segura que hacía Tyler y Masón, cada vez que le preguntaban ellos solo decían que no querían hablar del trabajo, a veces ese trabajo implicaba salir de la ciudad.

caminaron hacia la barra para encontrar una pequeña cantidad de gente reunida alrededor de alguien que ella no podía ver.

Tyler se abrió paso.

"Klaus" llamo "quiero presentarte a mi prometida"

Caroline miró al hombre sentado en la barra, su cabello haro perfectamente peinado, vestido en un impecable traje.

sus ojos profundos ojos grises.

mirándola, devorandola.

"tu!" Caroline abrió la boca en estado de Shock, tropezando un poco, dio un paso mas hacia atras ahora que el hombre se había levantado y se dirigía a ella, con las manos en la espalda y una sonrisa que mostraba sus hoyuelos.

"que haces aqui?"

"supongo que es la señorita Forbes" tomó su mano " te ves absolutamente divina"

"soy el jefe de tu prometido y de su tío Mason, Niklaus Mikaelson" le sonrió disfrutando de su confusión." pero me puedes llamar Klaus"

Caroline Jadeo en estado de Shock cuando Klaus giró su mano y presiono sus labios en la suave piel piel de su muñeca.

Klaus no escucho ningun sonido que no sea el melódico ritmo del corazón de Caroline Forbes, ahora sincronizandose con el suyo, ese sonido se mantendria, siempre envuelto en su subconsciente.


	4. I Always Get What I Want

Caroline suspiro con rabia mientras ella retiró la mano, sus ojos verdes tenían una chispa de fuego en ellos, su aliento comenzó a elevarse como una clara muestra de ira.

el la miró de arriba a abajo.

haciéndola enojar aun mas y sonrojarse de un intenso color rojo.

"Tyler, nos disculparias un minuto" pido el híbrido original.

el moreno asintió con una sonrisa dejándolos solos.

"me alegra que el vestido fuera de tu talla" la miró fijamente.

"deja de mirarme así!" soltó con rabia Caroline, el solo levanto la mirada con una sonrisa.

"de qué forma?" dijo de forma inocente.

lo que hizo que se molestara más.

"igual que… como…" tartamudeo sin querer decir lo que realmente pensaba, que la miraba como si quisiera arrancarle la ropa, abrirle las piernas y tomarla allí mismo.

no estaba segura si eso era lo que él estaba pensando, pero la imagen en su mente la hizo temblar involuntariamente y se mordió el labio cuando la excitación que sintió desde la primera vez que lo vio volvió haciéndola húmeda.

" al igual que has hecho una tonta de mí" dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, puso sus manos en las caderas y lo miró con hostilidad.

"cuidado, amor estás haciendo una escena" dijo el híbrido mirando alrededor.

"no, tú deberías haberme dicho esta mañana, en el coche" ella le ladro " tu astuto, doble cara.."tartamudeo con rabia, incapaz de encontrar las palabras para describirlo,tenía dificultades para controlar la rabia.

Se rió.

"y perder tu encantador monólogo sobre la vida en Mystic Falls?"el se rió, sus hombros temblando con alegría.

"donde estaría la diversión en eso?" agrego mientras se le quedó mirando, respirando profundamente, el pensó que ella estaba apunto de entrar en un ataque de furia así que dio un paso atrás inconscientemente.

"divertido? tu lo llamaste diversión?" ella comenzó con los ojos brillantes en ira, él podía ver el fuego en sus ojos" recogerme sin decirme quien eras y luego me haces llevar la ropa que elegiste para mí, quiero decir que clase de monstruo del control eres? siempre haces que las prometidas de sus empleados se vistan como… como" despotrico mirando hacia si misma.

"como que? amor, yo pienso que te ves exquisita"

"como prostitutas de clase alta" despotrico, sus ojos oscuros con desafío, el la miró fijamente con incredulidad, nadie le hablaba de la manera que ella lo estaba haciendo, una pequeña humana poniendo al híbrido original en su lugar.

sintió una mezcla de rabia y algo mas, algo mas para lo que el aun no tenia nombre, sus ojos se oscurecieron.

" te gustan no es cierto?" preguntó Caroline.

"no, solo tú" replicó un poco cruel, su rostro mostro una sonrisa de burla, mientras sus ojos miraban sus pechos debajo la seda azul.

el calor fue a su ingle cuando imágenes de sus pechos rondaban su mente.

Caroline se quedó sin habla, su rabia creció con la respuesta que le dio,ella se giraba para dejarlo ahí cuando el tiro de su brazo.

sus ojos se encontraron.

ambos sintieron la electricidad correr entre ellos, ella gimió por el físico electroshock.

"tregua, señorita Forbes" dijo en voz baja, la ira se filtraba en sus palabras. "yo esperaba que tuviera sentido del humor, algo que claramente le falta" la insulto, los dedos aplastando su brazo, su ira clara ante su desafío.

el fue totalmente desconcertado cuando ella se rió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, sus ojos calientes con el fuego verde, su olor en su nariz, cerró lo ojos un instante para saborearlo.

"me puede insultar todo lo que quiera, señor Mikaelson" dijo haciendo un énfasis en su apellido, ahora su cara con una sonrisa. "mientras le pague a Tyler lo suficiente para nuestra boda, voy aguantar todo y usar cualquier cosa que quiera.

Klaus miró la calidez de sus ojos verdes, la sonrisa burlona en sus labios y sintió una mezcla completa de su encantamiento y la ira por la audacia de burlarse de él.

"incluso si era solo sus tacones y nada más?" susurro, con ganas de humillarla un poco, su cara cerca de la de ella,sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos haciéndola sonrojarse, tomando algo de control de nuevo.

sus ojos se agrandaron cuando ella se apoyó en él, ella miró a los lados para ver que nadie estuviera poniendo atención a ellos, cuando vio lo que esperaba acercó su cara la suya, sus labios estaban cerca y vio el mismo pequeño destello cruel en sus ojos.

"especialmente solo mis tacones y nada más" sonrió, aunque su cuerpo estaba tenso por la cercanía que había entre ellos, su respiración era rápida y él podía ver el fuego en sus ojos, el fuego de alguien que no tenía miedo de él.

el híbrido contuvo el impulso de arrojarla al suelo y tomarla ahí mismo, para reprender el fuego desafiante en sus ojos, demostrarle quien era el Alfa, y sin embargo, tenía otra sensación, algo que casi podría ser una especie de felicidad al enterarse que ella no tenía miedo de él, no tenía miedo de él.

no le asustaba.

gimió cuando sintió el placer correr hacia su ingle, Caroline bajo su vista al oír el pequeño gruñido que salió de sus labios y sintió el calor entre sus piernas encenderse mas cuando miro el bulto en sus pantalones.

"bien" el trago, se apartó un poco de ella quemado por el fuego en sus ojos.

Caroline respiro profundamente al tomar conciencia de su entorno, el entorno que se había desvanecido hasta ser solo ruido de fondo, ella se mordió el labio con su mirado todavía en el bulto en los pantalones.

Klaus sonrió mientras seguía su mirada.

"creo que debería ir a disfrutar la fiesta"

"vere si Carol necesita ayuda" dijo ella sonrojándose un poco.

"adelante, vaya a trabajar, sea una buena nuera" su rostro mostrando una gran sonrisa, disfrutando de la mirada de indignación en sus ojos ante sus palabras, sus acciones, su actitud hacia ella y pensó lo completamente dulce que se miraba cuando estaba mirándolo con indignación por ser tratada como una mujercita.

y entonces el sentimiento más incomprensible lo invadió, tan fuerte que desvió la mirada de ella, camino a la barra y pidió una copa.

el sentimiento de desear que fuera su mujercita, en su casa, esperando por el.

húmeda y caliente. esperando por el.

Caroline lo miraba desde el otro lado del salón, su cuerpo aun temblando por sus palabras, sus ojos, su cuerpo, su olor a almizcle y su corazón golpeando con fuerza en su pecho.

Klaus cerró los ojos mientras rodaba su vaso de Bourbon en su mejilla, su otra mano agarrando la barra de madera,apretando con fuerza cuando un deseo sexual intenso que nunca antes había sentido, corrió por toda su columna.

dios, quiero a ella.

deseo a Caroline Forbes.

tomo su bebida con rapidez antes de levantarse y hablarle a Mason.

"traime a Tyler en este momento" ladro a Mason. " los espero en el despacho"

"voy por el"

la quiero.

porque ella es mia.

ella sera mia.


	5. You re So Vain

Caroline suspiro mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella, cerró los ojos mientras se recargo en la puerta, exhalando profundamente, arrojó sus zapatos y se tiró sobre la cama.

miró alrededor del cuarto.

el cuarto de Tyler.

ella sonrió cuando miro sus cosas, su saco colgado aun lado de la puerta, las revistas de deportes sobre su mesa de noche, sus tenis para el gimnasio arrojados en una esquina y las fotos de ellos sobre su pequeño escritorio. riendo en la boda de uno de sus amigos, una fiesta en la casa de Matt, un viaje con su tío Mason, ella y su familia en navidad.

Sentia una ira irracional hacia si misma mientras miraba el cuarto, el cuarto de un hombre que va al gimnasio, juega fútbol los fines de semana con sus amigos y le gustaba cortar el pavo el dia de accion de gracias.

Limpio

era demasiado limpio, predecible y ordenado.

no había sorpresas sobre Tyler, el hombre al que conocía desde la preparatoria, cuando todo los que les importaba era emborracharse en la fiestas, fueron a Whitmore juntos.

Todo era fácil con Tyler.

sus salidas llevaron a besos calientes en la parte de atrás de su coche, el sexo era bastante bueno, todo era genial, tan genial que un dia llevo a Tyler ponerse de rodillas un día de navidad frente a toda su familia y pedir su mano en matrimonio.

la mujer independiente dentro de ella, retrocedio un poco ante la propuesta, pero la mujer amorosa dentro de ella había dicho que si por la felicidad que él le dio.

había sido fácil creer en Tyler porque él creía en sí mismo

y habia sido facil creer en ellos por que Tyler no veía un futuro que no fuera con ella a su lado.

solo su madre, La sheriff Forbes, la había mirado con una ligera decepción en su rostro en la elección que había hecho, una mirada que solo creció cuando le decía que Tyler era un niño rico, privilegiado, nacido en cuna de oro mientras ella solo escuchaba con exasperación sin decir una palabra.

"tu montas la ola de vida cariño, sin sentir el viento en tu pelo"había sido el comentario extraño que su madre le dijo el dia que le dio el sí a Tyler y cuando le preguntó qué quería decir con eso, la respuesta fue aún más confusa.

"por que yo no solo quiero que montes la ola miel, quiero que la sientas, sentir la alegría de estar vivo, sentir el viento en tu cabello y gritar de alegría por la belleza de la vida"

Caroline se había preguntado desde ese dia si alguna vez sintió el viento en el cabello.

alguna vez sintió la alegría de estar vivo?

llevo sus manos a la cara, tratando de quitar los pensamientos no deseados y confusos de su mente, preguntándose si hoy, el dia mas extraño de su vida tenía que ver con las preguntas que ahora atacaban su mente.

Niklaus Mikaelson

su nombre se abrió paso en su mente, mientras empezaba a sentir la ira subir de nuevo por lo juegos que había jugado hoy, comenzando desde el aventón en la mañana.

Caroline suspiro con enojo.

el hombre la había recogido en la carretera sin decir una palabra sobre quién era, incluso después que le había dicho sobre la fiesta, la había vestido con la ropa que a él le gustaba, él la había vestido, aun no lo podía creer y luego tuvo el descaro de comérsela con los ojos.

el la había vestido!

el valor ,la audacia, la arrogancia.

y sin embargo ahí estaba ella, acostada en la cama, encendida por todo eso.

encendida por el hombre que tenía la crueldad y la amenaza atada a cada palabra que decía.

la crueldad que ensombrecía su hermosa mirada.

Caroline sabía que era un hombre al que tenía que evitar a toda costa, que utilizaba a la gente puramente para su propio disfrute, al igual que lo había hecho con ella hoy.

"Klaus" susurro su nombre,ella sólo quería oír cómo sonaba su nombre en sus labios.

se sentó con la espalda recta, con los ojos abiertos, pensando en lo que acababa de hacer y los sentimientos que en ella generaba.

oh dios mio que estaba pasando con ella.

escucho la puerta abrirse.

"hey" saludo

"hola" dijo Tyler dándole un suave beso en los labios.

"qué pasa?" pregunto Caroline notando un poco desanimado a Tyler.

Tyler le tomó ambas manos y las besó con delicadeza.

"Klaus pasa, no podré estar aquí para los preparativos de la boda porque Klaus me mandó a un trabajo fuera"

"que? no puede hacer eso" despotrico, su cara se volvió roja de ira.

Klaus Mikaelson

Bastardo.

"hey no te preocupes, Care, me pagara buen dinero por esto"

Caroline sabía que esta decisión de mandar a Tyler lejos era por ella.

bastardo. maldijo por dentro, molesta por su presunción, su audacia y su arrogancia al atreverse en mandar al hombre con quien iba a casarse lejos de ella, sin duda sabía que la ausencia de Tyler la dejaría sola e indefensa.

que la condenen si dejaba que Klaus pusiera las manos en ella.

"no te preocupes llamaré todos los días, Klaus solo quiere a los mejores haciendo el trabajo" dijo abrazándola.

oh Tyler como puedes ser tan ingenuo, pensó.

" ha sido un dia largo, creo que me daré una ducha" dijo el moreno caminando hacia el baño.

Caroline maldijo entre la risas, mientras veía a su prometido entrar al baño.

como en todo el mundo había acabado con un hombre tan ingenuo, tonto? se preguntó con incredulidad, cerró los ojos y se acostó de nuevo en la cama.

Klaus Mikaelson.

Caroline Forbes sonrió, a pesar de su ira.

Ese idiota presumido, tuvo la audacia de engañar a Tyler.

El bastardo arrogante no tenía miedo de ir por lo que quería.

bien Caroline, su voz interior preguntó. Klaus Mikaelson va a conseguir lo que quiere?

Klaus caminaba a la entrada de su mansión en Mystic Falls, riendo al recordar la cara de Tyler cuando le dio su nueva misión.

Buscar manadas de lobos en Europa.

caminaba dentro de la casa cuando escuchó la voz de alguien que no esperaba

su hermana.

Rebekah Mikaelson

"no te preocupes, chica , no vamos hacerte daño"

Klaus casi se rió en voz alta, en la voz dulce teñida de peligro y se preguntó con quién estaba hablando.

"no creo que ella te crea,hermanita" dijo una voz que Klaus no quería oír aquí.

"oh cállate Kol"

cuando Klaus entro miro a tres personas en su sala.

Rebekah Mikaelson, la más joven del Clan Mikaelson y junto a ella, Kol Mikaelson, el mas salvaje de todos los hermanos.

diablos. él sabía que Kol lo había seguido.

se detuvo cuando vio a la persona con la que estaban hablando, de piel entre los Mikaelson, con la cara llena de ansiedad, incertidumbre y una emoción que Klaus conocía muy bien.

Miedo.

era una chica, no mas de 16 años, blanca, ojos azules y cabello castaño oscuro.

"Nik" saludo Rebekah.

"Bekah, a quien tenemos aquí?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

"esta es Davina, Nik" presentó "Davina Claire"

"por que esta aqui?"

"es la nueva protegida de Marcel, las brujas quieren sacrificarla para la cosecha"

"así que Marcel te envío esta pequeña cosa linda, debo pedirle una igual" dijo Kol, mirando mejor a la chica.

"bien que se quede pero a ustedes yo no los quiero aqui, asi que regresen al barrio francés" dijo mientras caminaba a su cuarto."bienvenida a Mystic Falls, Davina" dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro cuando paso cerca de ella.

Davina con el toco sintió algo fluyendo de Klaus, un sentimiento que llegó a ella por medio de su toque.

el reflejo de su subconsciente atrapado en un pequeño momento tan fugaz.

Caroline

Caroline Forbes.

 **diganme que piensan, Selene ahi esta tu actualizacion.**

 **saludos**

 **L**


	6. What I Want

**hola de nuevo, gracias a MS kLAROLINEMIKAELSON** **por traducir esta historia, estas haciendo un grandioso trabajo. al Guest por su nada amable comentario, hey si no te gusta lo que escribo por que lo sigues leyendo? digo si algo me molesta simplemente lo dejo de hacer y lo olvido, pero esa soy yo.**

 **a todos los demas gracias por su apoyo.**

 **saludos**

 **L**

Caroline tomaba de su café mientras se dirigía a la mansión Lockwood, Carol le había pedido como favor encargarse de la organización de Señorita Mystic Falls de este año.

"buenos días Peter" saludo al jardinero consiguiendo un débil hola de respuesta.

camino hacia la parte de trasera de la casa en donde encontró a toda la gente reunida par ayudar a decorar el lugar.

Caroline estaba apunto de comenzar a repartir las tareas cuando escuchó su teléfono celular sonar, era un mensaje de Tyler, que había estado mandando mensajes a la misma hora los últimas 2 semanas que había estado en Europa, ella sentía un poco de envidia cuando le contaba dónde había estado y lo que había visto.

suspiro y puso el celular en su bolso, miró sus papeles y empezó a dar órdenes de cómo quería las cosas.

después de un rato su mente volvió a Klaus Mikaelson, al que había estado evitando como la peste las últimas semanas, fallando miserablemente. suspiro con un poco de rabia al pensar en la formas en que se aseguró acercarse a ella ahora que Tyler se había ido.

Empezando con invitaciones a desayunar que ella había rechazado cortésmente, emocionada por saber que lo molestaba.

sentia sus ojos en ella cuando se cruzaban en el Grill, ella le daba un sonrisa desafiante, ocultando el latido de su corazón acelerado cada vez que le hablaba, a veces de forma provocativa y siempre ordenando, exigiendo su tiempo, su atención.

y luego estaban las flores que la esperaban en su trabajo y en su casa, nunca sin un a tarjeta.

sin olvidar las miradas en las reuniones de restauración de la ciudad, donde él había logrado ocupar un lugar como el gran benefactor, sus miradas eran intensas, escaneando su cara, su cuerpo.

sin darse cuenta ella había empezado a escoger su ropa cuidadosamente en las mañanas.

la ropa que sabía que le atraería y que destacaba sus mejores atributos.

las flores las tiraba, asegurándose que el supiera, sabiendo que le daría rabia, pero que aun así enviaría otro ramo con flores exquisitas para ella lo volviera a tirar a la basura, lo que lo enfureció más y aumentaba su deseo.

Caroline se mordió el labio.

ella sabía que estaba jugando con el.

el tambien lo sabia.

cuánto tiempo podía durar este juego, nadie sabí a que algo había cambiado

ella se sentía consumida por una necesidad que no conocía pero que la consumía dia y noche.

Caroline se estremeció pensando en la noche anterior, cuando estaba trabajando hasta tarde en el Grill en la planificación del evento.

" _trabajando hasta tarde?" escucho la voz con acento detrás de ella. su alta figura vestida con una henley gris y un pantalón negro. el gris de su camiseta destacando el gris de sus ojos._

" _estoy planeando Miss Mystic Falls, recuerdas?" respondió sabiendo que la estaba escaneando deteniéndose en el escote de su blusa azul, una que había elegido con el en mente._

" _lo se" él sonrió mostrando sus hoyuelos._

 _camino hacia el otro extremo de la mesa y se sentó frente a ella._

" _alguna noticia de Europa?" pregunto aun sonriendo._

" _eso no es realmente asunto tuyo" contestó mirando los papeles en la mesa._

" _sabes, no creo que Tyler se a tu tipo" dijo Klaus, ella levantó la vista cuando escuchó la amenaza en su voz._

" _tu no sabes cual es mi tipo" dijo con una sonrisa " de hecho, Señor Mikaelson no creo que usted sepa cual es el tipo de la mayoría de mujeres, porque es demasiado arrogante para asumir que es usted"_

 _se estremeció cuando creyó ver un atisbo de dorado en sus ojos._

" _tenga cuidado señorita Forbes" dijo de forma fría " nadie me habla de esa manera y se sale con la suya, recuerda con quien tratas y nunca lo olvidez, puedo patear tu trasero cualquier dia de estos"_

" _no me amenaces" le contesto " y yo puedo hablarte como yo quiera" sus ojos brillaban con fuego " y puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana con mi trasero" respondió con ira._

 _y entonce lo vio sonreír._

 _sin rastro de burla o crueldad._

 _esta riendo como un niño, un niño travieso,haciendo que se profundicen sus hoyuelos._

 _Caroline miró con sorpresa como el se estaba sonrojando, haciendo que ella se sonrojara también con la dulce sonrisa en su rostro._

" _se exactamente que me gustaría hacer con tu trasero" susurro mientras sus ojos se encontraron._

 _se miraron unos a otros, hasta que una pequeña sonrisa escapó de sus labios, su sonrisa que profundizó hasta que se convirtió en una carcajada, haciendo sus ojos arrugarse en alegría. antes de que pudiera evitarlo Caroline se encontró riendo junto con el, aun sorprendida por el sonido de su risa, el brillo de sus ojos y la calidez de su sonrisa._

 _ahí fue cuando vio su necesidad._

 _sus ojos grises mirándola con intensidad y calidez._

" _me gusta cuando sonríes así" ella sintió ablandarse con la suavidad de su voz._

 _ella iba a decir algo pero la interrumpió._

" _buenas noches, señorita Forbes"dijo con frialdad una vez más antes de irse._

 _la dejo con un calor en sus entrañas y más confundida que nunca._

"hola, busco a la señora Forbes" dijo una mujer morena.

"dígame en qué puedo ayudarla?" preguntó Caroline a la mujer.

"soy de servicios infantiles,tengo informado que una chica llamada Davina Claire se queda con Klaus Mikaelson y me dijeron que usted puede ayudarme Sheriff Forbes" dijo la mujer.

Caroline se rio.

"perdone, usted debe de hablar con mi mama, Elizabeth Forbes, ella es la sheriff" informó.

"oh, perdon, no sabe donde puedo encontrar a su madre o al señor Mikaelson?"

"mamá está en la estación y al señor Mikaelson probablemente lo encuentre en el Grill"

"gracias" dijo la mujer y se retiró.

miro a la mujer alejándose y se preguntó qué demonios tenía que ver Klaus con servicios infantiles y quién demonios era Davina Claire.

ella tenía una nueva misión, averiguar cuál era la historia de todo esto.


	7. Way Down We Go

**hola a todos, aun no supero el final de TVD, quien iba a pensar que Klaroline seria el Endgame, estoy feliz.**

 **gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les guste este capitulo**

 **saludos**

 **L**

Caroline golpeo suavemente la puerta antes de entrar, la habitacion estaba en silencio, solo se escuchaba el crepitar de fuego en la chimenea. escaneo la habitación buscando cualquier signo de el.

cual quier cosa que le dijera quien realmente era el.

no encontro nada en aquella habitación, sin fotografías familiares, la habitación era impersonal, nadie podía decir lo que sentía, pensaba o quería la persona dueña de la casa.

era solo un cuarto vacío costosamente amueblado, pero vacío de cualquier detalle que le hablara solo Klaus Mikaelson.

"lo estas buscando cierto?"

Caroline se quedó sin aliento al escuchar la voz, se giró para encontrar frente a ella una jovencita de no más de 17 años.

"hey...hola, debes ser la chica que Klaus está cuidando" dijo Caroline sonriendo puso la mano sobre el hombro de la chica " me has asustado y si lo estoy buscando" agregó.

Davina sintio la rafaga de emociones y pensamientos viniendo del toque de la rubia, lo que la hizo apartarse ligeramente.

"no me refería a esa manera" dijo la morena caminando hacia la barra del bar y sacando una lata de coca-cola del mini bar." yo quise decir que lo has estado buscando por toda tu vida" comentó antes de beber de la lata.

Caroline abrió la boca ante la increible declaracion, recupero un poco el sentido y se echó a reír.

"si Claro, es estado buscando a Klaus toda mi vida" ella noto el temblor de sus propia voz, rezando por que la niña no lo hubiera notado también.

"puedes reírte todo lo que quieras" ella sabía los pensamientos y sentimientos que esta hermosa mujer tenía sobre la bestia que la cuidaba."pero te pusiste esa ropa en la mañana por que sabia que a el le gustaria, el es tu primer pensamiento cuando despiertas y el ultimo cuando te vas a la cama, no lo puedes sacar de tu mente" la risa de Caroline era más débil ahora.

"y porque debería de estar pensando en él?" pregunto, esperando que la chica extraña no tuviera una respuesta.

"debido a que el te despierta" Davina respondió.

Caroline sintió la calidez en su interior, una que había estado atada y escondida en su interior detrás de una gran barrera que ni el hombre con el que se supone que se iba a casar había podido romper.

"ahora quieres saber si el piensa en ti?" Caroline alzó la vista esperando la respuesta.

"el no es tan fácil de leer como tu, solo puede ver destellos" recordando las unicas imagenes que podía captar del híbrido.

todas eran de ella, la mujer rubia.

"pero se que siempre estás ahí, dentro de él"

"suficiente Davina" Dijo Klaus Sacando a Caroline de su trance.

sus ojos se encontraron, Davina miró entre ellos y encontró que no necesitaba sus poderes para saber qué pasaba.

"no lo tomes enserio querida, estoy seguro que estaba jugando un poco contigo" dijo un hombre moreno con un acento británico al igual que Klaus.

Klaus se molesto cuando escucho a Kol.

"lleva a Davina al sótano, los vere ahi luego" le dijo a Kol

"el sótano?" preguntó Caroline " creo que será difícil explicar eso a servicios infantiles, no crees?"comentó haciendo a los hermanos mirarla con rapidez.

la rubia miro sus caras, la de Davina se había vuelto blanca con sus palabras.

luego miró a Klaus, el híbrido sentía como que ella podía mirar a través de él, podía mirar la gran cantidad de preguntas que tenía girando en su cabeza.

"pero…"Caroline dijo lentamente, caminando hacia Klaus " se supone que nadie sabe que esta chica está contigo, verdad? por eso estás sorprendido"

"eso no es negocio tuyo, querida" dijo Kol con acidez, miro como su hermano miraba a la rubia, su cara estaba tensa pero el cuerpo relajado y sus ojos brillantes.

"Kol, Cállate y haz lo que te digo"dijo con hostilidad.

Kol tomo a Davina del brazo y la sacó de la habitación.

Caroline estaba de pie frente a Klaus, sus ojos mirando su cara, el híbrido sintió de nuevo el mareo ante su olor a vainilla, tratando de luchar contra el impulso de extender su mano y acariciar su mejilla. paralizado por un sentimiento que no conocía y no podía entender.

sin saber que ese sentimiento siempre lo consumirá por el resto de su existencia.

"quien es?" finalmente preguntó.

"no es de tu incumbencia, amor" dijo fríamente, con ganas de recuperar el control, sus ojos mirándola con la elegante burla que la hacía enfurecer.

"bien" dijo dirigiéndose a la salida "no se lo que estás haciendo, pero esa era una niña menor de edad y voy a averiguar qué está pasando"

Se giró cuando el la agarro del brazo y la jalo hacia él, sorprendida por la fuerza en sus manos, gimió suavemente al sentir sus cuerpos tocándose, sus caras cerca y sintiéndose mareada por su olor almizclado.

su cuerpo se ablandó por su contacto y se odiaba a sí misma por ello.

"no me desafíes Caroline… por favor" levantó la vista al oír su súplica, su cuerpo estaba temblando ligeramente por su respiración agitada. su aliento era caliente sobre su piel, sus ojos ardían al igual que los dedos sobre sus brazos.

"entonces no me mientas" susurro, sintiendo una abrumadora ganas de llorar, ella gimió cuando tomo su cara entre sus manos, atrayendo su rostro al suyo hasta que sus frentes se tocaron, sus dedos se sentían calientes sobre sus mejillas.

la habitación estaba en silencio excepto por el sonido de sus respiraciones rápidas ambos tenían una lucha en sus cabezas.

"yo…" empezó Klaus en voz baja, sintiendo sus dedos quemandose por el contacto con su suave piel "yo… no puedo dejar de pensar en ti" el no escucho la honestidad con la que sus palabras salieron de su boca, él no tenía el sentimiento de odio hacia lo genuinas que fueron. lo unico que sentia era el martilleo de su corazón no muerto contra su pecho y el sonido de los latidos del corazón de Caroline,suave y melódico en sus oídos.

"entonces no pienses en mí" susurró ella, sin saber cómo habían terminado sus manos acariciando las manos sobre su su corazón rápido en su pecho y la sangre corriendo en sus oídos.

 _oh me despiertas y me haces sentir viva._

"como puedo hacer eso?" preguntó con una sonrisa burlona " cuando me has estado buscando toda tu vida"

ella lo miró. él sonrió al ver sus mejillas pintarse con un delicado tono de rosa, sintió que nunca había visto un espectáculo más dulce o hermoso que Caroline Forbes ruborizada en sus brazos.

Caroline se quedó sin aliento al sentir como Klaus la abrazaba más apretado contra su cuerpo.

el se sentía tierno, suave, todas las emociones que nunca pensó que sería capaz de sentir, nunca pensó que podía sentirlas ahora, corriendo por sus venas, haciendo a su lobo retorcerse por dentro queriendo salir. se estremeció cuando otras sensaciones luchaban con las recién descubiertas. el odio,el miedo y la crueldad luchaban por sacarla de la habitación, de su vida, por volver a la oscuridad que gobierna su existencia, sintió como desciende sobre él una nube negra de miseria.

Caroline se relajó en sus brazos, sus ojos se suavizaron cuando sintió la ternura del abrazo, todos los sentimientos que ella guardaba dentro ahora salían sin verguenza en sus ojos, en sus manos que abrazaban su poderoso cuerpo, ella cerró los ojos mientras inclinaba la cara hacia el.

Klaus sintió como si el mundo se cerraba alrededor de él mientras miraba la cara de Caroline, y todo lo que significaba, sabía que algunas cosas habían cambiado irrevocablemente y ahogándose en la ira cuando vio como la oscuridad de su vida la tragaba, consumiendola, comiendola y luego escupirla hasta que haya chupado toda la vida, toda la dulzura y toda su luz.

Caroline abrió los ojos, cuando sintió a Klaus soltarla bruscamente, tratando de obtener equilibrio para no caer, él le dio la espalda y fui a bar a servirse un trago.

ella solo lo miro, tratando de poner su cabeza en orden, su mente aun estaba aturdida por su tacto, sus palabras.

"no te metas en este asunto, Caroline y vuelve a tu casa"el dijo aun de espaldas a ella, escuchando el temblor en su voz, así como la pequeña amenaza que la hizo estremecerse,ella se abrazó a sí misma, sintiendo la ira llenandola.

Klaus estaba luchando consigo mismo por dar la vuelta y tomar su cuerpo entre sus brazos y besarla hasta que sus labios se hincharon.

"tal vez puedas engañar a mucha gente, Klaus"

se emocionó al escuchar su nombre saliendo de sus labios y sintió una nueva emoción que nunca antes había sentido.

alegria.

"pero no me engañas"

la escucho salir cuando golpea su puerta, sus ojos se oscurecieron con ansiedad, sabiendo que tenía que encontrar al extraño que estaba buscando a Davina Claire.

"Kol" llamo

"que pasa Nik? crees que las brujas de New Orleans vinieron en busca de la chica?"

" no lo se, pero necesito que traigas a la bruja Bennett"

su hermano asintió y salio del lugar.

Él encontraría a quien estaba buscando a la chica y de paso pedirá información sobre los sentimientos extraños que lo estaban haciendo débil.

el era Klaus Mikaelson, el híbrido original.

el no era débil.

nunca sería débil.


	8. Oceans

Bonnie no estaba muy contenta por ser llamada por el híbrido,el hubiera matado a Elena si ella no hubiera intervenido y salvarla lo que le costó la vida a su abuela.

"que quieres Klaus" dijo la morena al cruzar la puerta.

"ella es Davina" dijo presentando a la chica sentada en el sofá " ella es buscada por el aquelarre de New Orleans, la quiere para completar un ritual llamado la cosecha donde matan a las cuatro pequeñas como forma de sacrificio a los ancestros"

"y qué quieres que haga?"

"quiero que pongas un hechizo de encubrimiento sobre ella, no quiero que la encuentren, después de eso quiero que me ayudes con otra cosa" dijo antes de salir de la casa.

Bonnie se acercó a Davina y tomo sus manos como una forma de reconfortar a la chica.

"la rubia es tu amiga cierto" no era una pregunta.

"a que rubia te refieres?" pregunto Bonnie no entendiendo.

"Caroline es tu amiga"

"si, lo es"

"los senti...bueno lo senti" dijo con una sonrisa.

"qué sentiste?" pregunto Bonnie

"ellos no lo saben todavía… van a luchar contra ello tanto" explico" pero están enamorados; ella es su pareja"

Bonnie no podia creer lo que Davina dijo.

"Caroline, Caroline"

Ella lo ignoró mientras entraba al Grill, ella estaba enojada, su mente aun estaba llena de la humillación que había sentido, cuando ella estaba tan peligrosamente cerca de mostrar sus sentimientos hacia el.

se mordió el labio y movió la cabeza tratando de despejar las ganas de llorar que picaban en sus ojos.

"te estoy hablando" espetó mientras tiraba de su brazo, ella se dio la vuelta y Klaus sentía como si su mirada hacia agujeros en su cráneo.

"suéltame" dijo entre dientes, su cara tensa, sus ojos en llamas, todos en el Grill miraban a ellos y susurraban cuando Klaus tomó el brazo de Caroline y la llevó a la bodega del lugar.

"FUERA! AHORA!"grito como el chico rubio casi deja caer los vasos y salió corriendo de la habitación.

ella tiró de su brazo y giró para mirarlo ahora con sus ojos brillando con desafío y la ira.

"que diablos quieres conmigo eh?" dijo con molestia, el pudo escuchar el temblor en su voz "hay algo más que te falto hacer?"preguntó, él podía ver el dolor en sus ojos.

el daño que su rechazo había causado.

su incapacidad para decirle cómo se sentía, como había pasado el día en que la conoció en una neblina, consumido por un sentimiento al que le tenía miedo, que no podía comprender. como la miraba constantemente, ideando razones para estar cerca de ella, para escuchar su voz, como ahora pasaba las noches imaginandola, sin permitir que otra mujer se acerque a él. como paso dias mirando a la ventana odiandose a si mismo por su debilidad por ella, y como su inhabilidad para decirle había magnificado su enojo.

la mujer que lo hechizó desde el momento en que se conocieron.

Klaus ahora sentía algo que lo hizo estremecerse en sus días de soledad, cuando se sentaba en silencio y miraba hacia la oscuridad, con los pensamientos acerca de ella flotando en su cabeza.

Esperanza

"no vas a ir detrás de la persona que busca a esa chica, entiendes?" dijo en voz baja, haciéndola encogerse ante la ira en su voz.

"puedo hacer lo que yo quiera" ella respondió con la misma ira, haciendolo sentir debil y enojado ante su desafío.

" es una niña de la que estamos hablando maldición, UNA NIÑA!" le grito y el ahora sabía que ella estaba determinada a seguir.

"lo que sea que te dijo…"Klaus Tartamudeo, las palabras de Davina Resonando en su cabeza, se sentía débil de nuevo, pero ahora por algo parecido a la felicidad al saber que ella se sentía consumida por el, tanto como él se sentía por ella.

"fueron todas mentiras" ella termino su frase, sus ojos desafiandolo a contradecirla, la vergüenza y la humillación que sentía por anhelar su boca sobre la suya. besándola hasta que su ira se fuera.

Klaus suspiro con ira, sabiendo como ella se sentía y paralizado por un miedo aún mayor.

de perderse así mismo en sus brazos.

"eso puede ser verdad, amor" dijo, recuperando algo de su habitual burla "pero aun asi te prohíbo que sigas con esto, te arrepentiras"

"lo que sea Klaus, no me importa"

ella se rió en su cara ante su amenaza y salio de la bodega con Klaus en sus talones. el la tomo del brazo y jalo hasta tenerla contra su pecho. ajenos a los ojos que los observaban ahora que habían salido de la bodega.

"te dije que no" tomó sus brazos en un fuerte agarre, ella hizo una mueca de dolor."podría ser peligroso… por favor Caroline, mantente alejada de esto" el odio de forma suave.

"y que te importa si estoy en peligro?" escupió hacia el " por qué es importante para ti?"

se mordió el labio con rabia, odiando su incapacidad de decirle cómo se sentía, como lo veía todos los días en el Grill. como el sonido de su voz cerca la hacía temblar, como ansiaba abrir ese corazón y conocer al verdadero Klaus Mikaelson, el hombre que se habia reido con los ojos brillantes mientras acariciaba su mejilla. como ella ahora pasaba sus noches pensando en su hermoso rostro,su necesidad de abrazarlo, hacerlo reir. el hombre temido por muchos y amado por ninguno. ella quería gritar en frustración por no poder decir como se sentía.

el hombre que la tenía en su poder desde que se conocieron.

Caroline ahora sentía el viento en su cabello mientras montaba la ola de la vida, mientras miraba sus ojos, ella sintió como si hubiera sido un zombie antes del día en que se conocieron en la carretera.

 _no me dejes nunca._

 _tu eres el viento en mi cabello que me hace gritar de alegría por la belleza de la vida._

Caroline se quedó sin aliento cuando él puso sus manos en ambos brazos, vio sus ojos que brillaban de forma extraña, un tono de dorado, ella se tambaleo un poco en sus manos al sentir su aliento caliente en su cara y la potencia de su olor almizclado haciéndola caliente.

"tu sabes por qué…" susurro, sus dedos aflojando su agarre, consciente ahora de los ojos mirando hacia ellos.

"no me hagas decirlo" el pidio.

Caroline se sentia debil por la necesidad dentro de ella, fuerte y abrumadora, la necesidad de retenerlo junto a ella.

"entonces no lo digas" ella susurro a él, sin darse cuenta que sus ojos brillaban con sus lágrimas " no lo digas al menos que lo digas enserio"

El se sintió abrumado por la ternura cuando vio sus lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, él se encontró deseando tomar su cuerpo entre sus brazos, besar su cara hasta que ella se quedo dormida entre sus brazos.

 _oh dios, que estaba pasando con el? estaba perdiendo la razón?_

cuál fue la atracción inexplicable que esta mujer tenía que le era imposible de resistir?

"caroline.." susurro suavemente " oh… Caroline"

"Klaus…" ella gimió " oh Klaus"

Klaus se giró bruscamente, soltó sus brazos, cuando la puerta del Grill se abrió. Los ojos de Caroline se abrieron al ver a Tyler Lockwood en la puerta, mirando con confusión.

"Tyler" saludo Caroline sin aliento, mirando rápidamente a Klaus, sus puños estaban apretados mientras controlaba el impulso de destrozarlo ahí mismo.

"Tyler… que.. qué haces aquí?" preguntó Caroline, mirando a los ojos de Klaus, ahora ensombrecidos, ilegibles como Tyler la tomó en sus brazos y la beso en la mejilla, ella se sentía como si estuviera atrapada en el infierno.

 _quita tus manos sucias de ella, perro._

 _ella es mia._

"todo esta bien, espero" dijo Tyler.

ahora entendía lo que dijo su tío Mason sobre su envío a Europa.

"no recuerdo haber ordenado que volvieras" respondió Klaus, no había duda de la amenaza en su voz, mientras sus ojos miraban las manos de Tyler alrededor de la cintura de Caroline,tragándose la rabia y repulsión de que ella dejaba que otro hombre la tocara.

Tyler se estremeció un poco al escuchar la agresividad en la voz de su Alfa, diciéndole a Tyler Lockwood quien estaba a cargo, dejándolo saber sin duda alguna de quien era el Alfa ahi.

Tyler sonrió cordialmente, abrazando a Caroline más fuerte.

"yo pensaba contarte todo más tarde, si esta bien para ti Klaus" dijo sonriendo mientras la cara del híbrido se tenso.

"en este momento solo quiero ir a casa y descansar con mi prometida"

Klaus se rió sin humor por los intentos de bromear de Tyler para salir de una situación difícil.

"tienes razón necesitas descansar" sonrió " pero me quedo con la señorita Forbes, la necesito para que sea mi acompañante en la recaudación de fondos para el hospital" dijo mientras la miraba con crueldad " hablando de eso, es posible que deba cambiarse señorita Forbes, mirarse como chica de pueblo puede funcionar sobre Tyler, pero no hace nada conmigo" se burló con una sonrisa encantadora.

pero ella vio el dolor en sus ojos crueles.

"ah y no se olvide de su encanto señorita Forbes, espero que se siente a mi lado y me ayude a conseguir a todos los peces gordos para Carol" agregó mirando de nuevo a Tyler, el otro hombre sentía la amenaza en esa mirada.

"tu prometida es la mejor acompañante de por aquí" se rio, Caroline lo miro, miro su dolor y sus defensas levantarse de nuevo.

"no te importa, verdad Tyler? después de todo ella estará de vuelta a tu cama al final de la noche" ella se encogió ante sus palabras.

"no.. eso está bien por mi klaus" contesto Tyler."voy estar ahi con ella entonce estará en buenas manos para encantar a cualquier pez gordo que desees"

ambos hombre se miraron a los ojos.

unos ojos oscuros, evaluando la amenaza que ahora se da a conocer, sintiendo temor al saber que estaba luchando contra un hombre que no tomaba prisioneros.

los otros grises, nublados por los celos, sintiéndose poderoso y potente.

"bien, entonces los veré esta noche"

Los ojos de Klaus se encontraron con los ojos de Caroline por un breve instante mientras se giraba para salir del lugar, sintió sus pasos pesados mientras se alejaba con sus ojos ardiendo en su espalda. sintio su corazon lleno con una emoción que casi le quitaba el aliento, cada paso dado al ritmo del latido que escuchaba en su cabeza.

 _ella me quiere, ella me quiere, ella me quiere._


	9. Love Will Come Through

Las dos figuras de pie bajo la luz de la lámpara, miraban los autos entrando a la mansión Lockwood, lo más notorio de Mystic Falls saliendo en su máxima expresión. el viento mecía las pequeñas lámparas que adornaban el camino de entrada al lugar, el cielo se oscureció y el aire se enfrio, dando paso a la que sería la primera lluvia de primavera.

"la tomaremos esta noche" dijo la mujer, entrecerrando los ojos como una gran limusina negra se detuvo en la entrada.

vio salir de ella a Klaus Mikaelson, su cabello rubio peinado de lado, su cuerpo cubierto por un esmoquin negro, con el moño blanco alrededor de su cuello, sus manos jugando con las mancuernillas en las mangas, sus ojos buscando a alguien entre la multitud.

la mujer otra silbo mientras sus ojos se posaron en Klaus.

" es cierto lo que dicen del híbrido, el hombre es sexy" dijo la otra chica, haciendo enfadar a su compañera.

"cállate y escucha Sophie"dijo la otra mujer al ver al híbrido entrar a la mansión, seguido por otro hombre un poco más alto y vestido con un idéntico esmoquin que reconoció como Kol.

"son todos aquí?" preguntó Sophie a la mujer.

" si, Rebekah regreso a New Orleans,así que vamos por Davina esta noche"

"estás loca?" preguntó Sophie con panico " sabes cuantos híbridos y vampiros estarán cuidando el lugar? es como el Fuerte Knox"

"deja que yo me preocupe por eso" dijo la mujer " tu solo tienes que deshacerte de la chica que te miro esta mañana"

"no me miro bien, no creo que necesitemos matarla" explicó Sophie.

"quieres que alguien le diga al híbrido sobre ti?"

Sophie negó con la cabeza

"entonces ya sabes que tienes que hacer"

ambas mujeres salieron de la luz de la lámpara y desaparecieron en la oscuridad.

con el asesinato en mente.

Klaus entró en el gran salón, sus ojos escaneando la habitación. no prestar atención a la luz dorada de las velas sobre las mesas cubiertas con lino blanco, ni al olor de los lirios blancos en medio de las mesas, tampoco escucho el sonido del arpa, tocando suave en el fondo. mucho menos presto atención a todas las miradas dirigidas a él cuando entró a la habitación. el solo buscaba.

hasta que la miro.

parada entre una multitud de personas, mientras los meseros pasaban con copas de champagne, sus ojos buscaban por la habitación.

Klaus gimió mientras sus ojos se deleitaron en su belleza, su cabello rubio sujetado en un elegante moño, su cuerpo envuelto en un vestido blanco, ella se miraba como un ángel. el giro profundamente cuando ella se giró y vio su suave y sedosa espalda desnuda.

ella lo miro desde el otro lado de la habitación, el trato de tragar su deseo de tomarla allí mismo.

la vio levantar una ceja con una suave sonrisa en sus labios, antes de darle la espalda, sus ojos ardieron mientras se preguntaba si Tyler la habia tocado antes de venir a la fiesta.

"es un hermoso vestido…" Caroline se giró cuando lo oyó a su lado, se sentia debil solo de mirarlo, su belleza golpeándola y la potencia que desprendía la hizo mareada.

"gracias" alcanzó a decir, su mirada brillaba a la luz de las velas, retandolo.

"donde esta Tyler?" gruño suavemente colocando su mano en su espalda, sintiendo su suave piel bajo sus dedos, haciendo gemir a Caroline cuando sus dedos se clavaron en su espalda. el calor de su mano haciéndola temblar.

sus cuerpos estaban cerca, sus ojos se encontraron, sintiendo todo el mundo desvanecerse en la nada mientras masajeaba su espalda con sus dedos, ella mordió su labio cuando clavó sus uñas ligeramente, su cara se hablando cuando escuchó el pequeño gemido saliendo de sus labios mientras se acercaba mas a el.

"aquí… en alguna parte" respondió la rubia, sintiéndose atrapada ahora, atrapada por la magia entre ellos, se estremeció un poco al sentir su deseo creciendo en el vientre.

Klaus mantuvo sus ojos en los de ella de manera constante, con la mano en su espalda mientras Carol anunciaba el inicio de la cena. sin apartar los ojos de su cara la escolto hasta la mesa, sus dedos apretando en su espalda de forma suave, haciéndola temblar.

ellos no se daban cuenta que eran observados.

observados por un par de ojos oscuros que pertenecían a un hombre que su cabeza le decía que el peligro estaba cerca, el que le advertía acerca de su prometida con la cara enrojecida mientras se sentaba al lado de Klaus,mirando como sus dedos apretaban la piel de su espalda, haciéndola temblar.

Tyler Lockwood no era un hombre un hombre criado en privilegio que siempre obtenía lo que quería, pero sentía sus entrañas retorcerse con el miedo, el miedo de esta vez no obtener lo que quería y que en vez de eso solo tener su corazón roto. observó la forma en como Caroline miraba a Klaus, verla sonreír por algo que él dijo, vio los ojos de Klaus brillar cuando la miraba. Tyler hizo una mueca mientras daba un trago a su copa, su mente volviendo al acto que había hecho esa tarde, con esperanza de que con eso pudiera mantener a raya al lobo.

También era observado por otro par de ojos azules y fríos, unos que miraban al híbrido con odio, que esperanban pronto poder quitar el brillo en sus ojos hasta que no hubiera vida en ellos.

La ternura se mezclaba con el deseo loco de tener para sí mismo a la mujer deslumbrante del vestido blanco.

haciéndolo débil como a un tonto.

Kol se echó hacia atrás riendo, viendo como su hermano se acercaba a la rubia, sus ojos nunca dejaban su rostro,incluso cuando ella reía y encantaba a todos a su alrededor, incluyendo a su hermano, el hombre que pensaba que el amor era una debilidad, ahora estaba sentado a un lado de la chica humana con su aliento acelerado por la necesidad de ella.

Kol suspiró con satisfacción al ver a Caroline reír por una broma que hizo su hermano, también vio cómo sus ojos se encontraron en medio de la risa.

humanidad.

su humanidad, al parecer el juego estaba apunto de nivelarse.

"parece que haces esto muy bien"Klaus susurro en su oído, el sonido de las personas enterrando el deseo en su voz.

"hacer qué?" preguntó Caroline mirándolo, su olor y la bebida haciéndola mareado.

"jugar a mi devota y hermosa esposa" no había burla o crueldad en su voz.

solo la suavidad y el brillo de sus ojos.

"pero no estamos casados" ambos se miraron mientras un trueno avisaba que la lluvia había empezado afuera.

"no" el dijo girando su cara hacia los demás invitados, ella pudo mirar su mandíbula tensarse.

"el te cogio antes de ponerte este vestido?" preguntó en voz baja volviendo a mirarla con sus ojos grises que parecían hielo.

Caroline tragó su rabia, tenía ganas de golpearlo por su cobardía y luchaba con la necesidad de tomar su cara herida por lo celos.

"que pasa si lo hizo?" mintió, sorprendida por su propia crueldad, jadeo un poco cuando el la tomo por la muñeca sin preocuparse por la gente sentada con ellos, cuyos ojos ahora estaban evitando mirarlos a sabiendas de que algo iba pasar. la mayoría de las miradas iban a Kol, esperando por el chico detener a su hermano de apoderarse de un premio que claramente no le pertenecía.

"lo amaste? la sensación de él dentro de ti" dijo entre dientes, sus dedos apretando su muñeca.

"cobarde" ella tiró de su mano y se levantó de la mesa, ambos se miraron mientras la gente iba a la pista de baila cuando la banda empezó a tocar.

"pensé en ir arriba, Caroline" dijo Tyler que se había acercado a la mesa."pero antes hazle un último favor a Klaus y dale un baile"

Caroline lo miro sorprendida por mezcla de ira en su voz.

"después de todo, solo seras una mujer soltera por una noche mas"

Klaus miró a Tyler con el rostro oscuro, tan oscuro como las nubes afuera.

"oh Caroline no te lo ha dicho?"Tyler preguntó casualmente, disfrutando de la cara del híbrido." no vamos a casar mañana en el ayuntamiento, para arreglar todo" dijo sorbiendo de su copa, sonriendo ante la conmoción en el rostro de Klaus, haciéndole saber que no tomaría lo que es suyo sin pelear.

"tus padre y mis padres estaran ahi, asi que no llegar tarde" dijo besando la mejilla de Caroline, sintiendo que su corazon se rompia cuando ella se alejo un poco y se fue mirando a Klaus que estaba muy quieto mirando a Caroline.

el silencio reinó mientras se miraban unos a otros, su respiración se aceleró y susurro su nombre cuando hizo la silla aun lado y salió hacia el patio mientras la lluvia caía.

ella estaba corriendo tras él.

apesar de la lluvia

ella corrió gritando su nombre mientras caminaba por el jardín, lo sonidos de la casa ahora débil por el sonido de la lluvia cayendo.

"KLAUS!...KLAUS!" grito "PARA!" ella se recargo en un árbol cerca del lago tratando de quitarse lo tacones para poder correr, el se giro y ella podía jurar que sus ojos brillaban de un color dorado mientras caminaba hacia ella. Caroline jadeo cuando sintió que la empujaba contra el árbol.

"por favor… para" susurro mientras él estaba parado frente a ella, la camisa blanca empapada, en algún momento el habia arrojado el saco, su cara estaba tensa y su mirada era letal.

Klaus la miró contra el árbol, un pequeño gruñido salió de su boca al mirar su vestido pegado en su cuerpo como una segunda piel, como dejaba ver la perfección cada contorno en su cuerpo.

"fue todo una gran broma eh?" dijo dando un paso más hacia ella "Tyler y tu se rieron de como jugaron conmigo?"

"Klaus… no" le resultaba difícil respirar con él tan cerca.

"NO ME MIENTAS!"grito, la ira y el dolor nublando sus ojos. el se acerco mas hacia ella, sus cuerpos ahora tocandose." pense… pense por un momento que tu… tu" tartamudeo por la ira,que proyectaba una sombra sobre sus características.

"pensaste bien" dijo ella suavemente, sus ojos ardiendo.

Caroline se sorprende cuando tomo su rostro y juntó sus labios con los suyos, haciendo mezclar sus respiraciones, gimió al sentir al aire dejando sus pulmones mientras la besaba salvajemente, sus labios chupando suavemente su labio inferior haciéndola débil en sus brazos.

"no me dejes" susurro ella.

Klaus sintió sus entrañas calentarse con un mar de emociones, comiendolo, consumiendo. beso toda la línea de su cuello, haciéndola gemir, el lobo dentro de él se retorció esperando salir y reclamarla allí mismo.

sus manos dejaron sus caderas viajando hacia sus muslos, jalando el vestido hacia arriba hasta poder tentar su suave piel, su mano derecha ahora acariciando la piel interna de su muslo haciéndola gemir más aun lado su ropa interior para poder jugar con su clítoris mirando como ahora la lujuria llenaba su mirada.

Caroline a tientas buscó la hebilla del pantalón de Klaus

"no lo puedes tener todavía..," el de le dijo al oído, mientras colocaba dos dedos dentro de ella."no hasta que seas mía" él la besó de nuevo mientras ella sentía como se tensaba su cuerpo por las caricias que le daba, grito cuando llego a su clímax, su cuerpo se estremecia besaba suavemente, sus ojos nunca dejaron su cara enrojecida

"se mia" pidio, sus ojos estaban oscuros por el deseo.

la lluvia cayó mientras sus labios se encontraron de nuevo, su cuerpo tenso por el loco deseo negado.

Klaus Mikaelson sintió como el mundo se desvanece mientras la tenía en sus brazos, mientras los hilos de la vida se juntaban, su corazón martillando en su pecho de una forma que no creía posible, sus manos agarrándola con fuerza mientras la besaba dulcemente castigandola por la forma en que lo hacía sentir.

como un hombre.

un hombre locamente enamorado.

 **espero que les gustara. no olviden el comentario.**


	10. Be The One

**debido a las reacciones que recibi del capitulo pasado, decidi adelantar un poco la actualizacion, espero que les guste.**

 **no olviden los comentarios.**

 **Saludos**

 **L**

Caroline se detuvo en el lumbral de su puerta, las luces estaban apagadas, suspiro mientras puso su cabeza contra la puerta, su cabeza dolía con todo lo que había sucedido esta noche. cada fibra de su ser envuelta en una felicidad que nunca pensó que existía, junto con el dolor que le causó a un hombre que era bueno,amable y cariñoso.

pero no era a quien ella quería.

 _la lluvia había parado, pero ellos aún estaban bajo el árbol, los brazos de Klaus alrededor de ella, su boca besando su cuello suavemente._

" _lo dejarás esta noche" gruño contra su oído, sus manos acariciando su cintura._

 _su cuerpo temblaba por la anticipación, el miedo y el conocimiento._

 _el conocimiento que su vida estaba apunto de cambiar esa noche._

" _Klaus…" gritó en voz baja cuando le dio la vuelta y sintió su aliento caliente sobre su cuello._

" _no puedo… no esta noche...demasiado cruel"dijo ella quedándose sin aliento mientras el híbrido levantaba su vestido más allá de sus caderas, gimiendo ante la vista de su trasero desnudo. Caroline gritó suavemente cuando él empezó a frotar su trasero, la sensación de su mano sobre su piel desnuda la estaba volviendo loca, escucho sus gruñidos roncos cuando deslizaba su mano más hacia su centro, su gemidos llenaron el aire cuando inserto dos dedos dentro de ella y la otra mano levantado un poco sus caderas para tener un mejor acceso con sus dedos._

" _no" él gruñó empujando sus dedos más fuerte " lo harás esta noche" respiraba con dificultad, su cuerpo temblaba por la fuerza que le estaba tomando retener a su lobo en el interior, el cual no queria mas que tomarla allí mismo pero sabia que esta tortura la volvería loca por el._

 _Caroline dejó escapar un gemido al sentir su lengua en su espalda desnuda,sacudiendose violentamente cuando el la lamio desde el cuello hasta la base de la columna, su aliento caliente mientras se movía más abajo y sintiendo su lengua cerca de sus pliegues, haciéndola sin aliento por la lujuria._

" _oh dios… Klaus" gimió,mientras él aceleraba el empuje de sus dedos, su aliento en su piel mientras besaba su espalda, pequeñas mordidas que la hacían gemir un poco más fuerte. ella gritó cuando inserto un dedo mas, sus gritos fueron ahogados por sus labios cuando ella llegó a su orgasmo._

 _se giró despacio para ver su cara, sus ojos tenían un toque de dorado que ella confundió por la luz que llegaba de la casa, su cuerpo estaba tenso y un gran bulto se veía en sus pantalones._

 _ella pasó su mano por el bulto pero él tomó sus manos rápidamente._

" _no" se quejo con una sonrisa, atrayendo sus manos a su pecho cubierto por la camisa blanca._

" _por favor…" ella gimió, cerrando sus ojos cuando él metió sus dedos en su boca, haciéndola chupar sus propios jugos, su otra mano acariciando su cabello que ahora estaba suelto sobre sus hombros._

" _quiero tocarte… sentirte dentro de mí…"gimió la rubia con frustración, abriendo los ojos solo para verlo sonreir._

" _todavía no" susurro, disfrutando de la lujuria en su cara, su deseo de complacerlo, de hacerlo Forbes se sentía completa mientras estaba en sus brazos, cuando se inclinaba hacia ella y la besaba con ternura, ella se sentía abrumada por la fuerza de sus sentimientos que la invaden en olas._

 _tu lo has estado buscando durante toda tu vida._

 _si lo hice._

 _oh dios lo hice_

 _y ahora lo encontre._

" _mirame" susurro tomando su cara con su mano, ella suspiró mientras miraba sus ojos, su cuerpo caliente por su toque y sus sentidos adormecidos por su voz._

" _esta noche" su voz era grave y la amenaza no muy lejos de la superficie " o acabaré con él si no lo haces"_

 _sus dedos tomaron su mano en su cara, la mano que ahora la acariciaba con suavidad, mientras ella se estremeció por la amenaza en sus palabras, vio como la oscuridad cubrió sus ojos, sabiendo que él haría lo que prometió._

" _no...no" ella dijo tomando su rostro, haciéndolo cerrar sus ojos por su tacto, acariciándolo._

" _déjame a mí, Yo lo haré" suspiró. sabiendo_

 _ella sabía que nunca podría dejarlo, aunque lo intentara._

Caroline suspiro, preparándose mientras abría la puerta.

encontró a Tyler en su sala, sentado en el sofa con un vaso en su mano.

sus ojos se encontraron.

ella lo vio sacudirse, sus nudillos blancos mientras sostenía el vaso.

ambos sabian que habia terminado.

Klaus abrió la pesada puerta de roble de la Mansión Mikaelson, con su corazón latiendo fuerte en su pecho, la cara adornada con una gran sonrisa y sus ojos brillantes. cerró sus ojos suavemente, recordando el sabor de su piel, el olor de su deseo seguía en sus dedos y la sensación de sus labios aun en su boca.

y por un momento no sentía miedo,la ira consumiendolo y los demonios en su cabeza fueron silenciados momentáneamente cuando todo lo que podía sentir eran sus labios, sus brazos, su piel envolviendolo como una suave brisa de verano.

"Caroline…" se quejo en voz alta, sintiendo una vez más la abrumadora sensación de que algo cambio dentro de él, sus células cambian con el conocimiento.

el conocimiento de que estaba enamorado.

sintió su visión oscurecerse cuando recordó el precio que tenían que pagar ahora, sabiendo que sus mentiras y engaños eventualmente podrían destruirla.

apesar de eso, él fue finalmente abriendo su corazón, aún sabiendo las consecuencias y lo que les esperaba.

sabiendo que ahora no podría dejarla, ni aunque lo intentara.

"donde demonios has estado?" Rebekah le gritó al entrar a la sala, el fuego en la chimenea apagándose lentamente dándole a la habitación un aspecto macabro.

sus ojos se estrecharon cuando vio los cuerpos en el suelo, los vampiros con sus corazones arrancados de su pecho y las cabezas de lo hibridos cortadas.

"Randy me llamo al no poder ponerse de contacto con ustedes, por suerte venía de camino de regreso" explicó la original.

"a juzgar por la cara de Nik, ha tenido una noche muy gratificante" dijo Kol, la ligera burla en su voz mientras bebía su Bourbon, sus ojos mirando a su hermano de cerca, dándose cuenta de los pequeños cambios en sus ojos y sus músculos de su cara relajados.

"no me digas que con la rubia compañera de tu híbrido?, es muy poca cosa"

"ten cuidado, Rebekah" Klaus susurro de forma mortal "que paso aqui?"

" la pequeña bruja huyó,eso es lo que ha pasado, se la llevaron" dijo Rebekah.

Klaus miró a Kol, mientras servía un vaso de bourbon para su hermano, quien lo tomó, mirando a los muertos a sus pies.

"es una pena, me estaba empezando a gustar tenerla alrededor" dijo Klaus tomando su bebida.

"que vamos hacer al respecto?" dijo la rubia, mirando entre sus hermanos.

"nada" dijo Klaus encogiéndose de hombros"la niña ya nos causó suficientes problemas y ahora se la llevaron, creo que esta bien por mi" sonrió.

"Davina tenía increíbles poderes,Nik, sin mencionar que Marcel nos confió su seguridad" explicó Rebekah

"los problemas de Marcel no son mios, Bekah" dijo con disgusto.

"no tan rápido, Nik, uno de los híbridos sobrevivió, escucho que los que vinieron por la bruja mencionaron algo sobre una rubia amiga tuya" comento Rebekah dandole poca importancia

"voy a matar a cada uno de ellos, si le ponen una mano encima" dijo el híbrido mientras su pecho se empezó a llenar de miedo " los destruiré a todos" cerró los puños sintiendo la ira correr por sus venas y el impulso de matar quemar sus manos.

Kol sonrió.

quien sabría que su hermano, el que se creía el Goliat sobrenatural podía ser derribado por algo tan pequeño y débil como la gema brillante del amor


	11. Abraham s Daughter

la gente en la habitación temblaba mientras veían a Klaus tirar lo archivos al suelo, sus ojos eran dorados y las venas se veían claras debajo de ellos.

"eso es todo?" preguntó en voz baja "ustedes tenían horas para encontrar a la chica y lo único que consigo son fotos de cuando se la llevaron?"agregó con ira.

"Klaus… señor" un joven híbrido asustado tartamudeo, respiro profundamente para calmar sus nervios" nosotros no teníamos mucho con que seguir" sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando Klaus dirigió su mirada a el.

"cuanto más necesitas, Harry?" preguntó cortésmente,el joven se sentía como si estuviera mirando a los ojos de un lobo hambriento, listo para rasgarlo en pedazos.

las personas miraban a sus pies, nadie dispuesto a decirle al Alfa quien llamó a medianoche y pidió encontrar a una chica que nadie conocía para la mañana, que era una tarea imposible.

"quiero a la chica encontrada para esta noche" susurro mirando a todos sus híbridos " o encontraran su muerte prematura" añadió mirando a Harry que estaba casi apunto de llorar.

"fuera, ahora" gritó al joven, que saltó y asintió, con la cara roja

"espero que sea suficiente para que sigan" dijo Klaus con una sonrisa " ahora lárgate y encontrar a la chica"

todos los hombres salieron de la habitacion rapidamente.

"Jeffrey"llamo al último híbrido. " traime a Caroline, ahora" ordenó.

el no deseaba que Caroline supiera o se envolviera en esto.

porque sabía que ella era lo suficientemente inteligente para encontrar a Davina y ponerse en peligro.

respiro profundamente mientras se servía un trago y miraba hacia las ventanas que tenía en el despacho.

después de unos minutos escuchó abrirse la puerta.

Caroline caminaba hacia él, con el rostro resplandeciente, con el cabello suelto alrededor de sus hombros, su cuerpo en vuelto en un vestido rosa claro que resaltaba sus largas y delgadas piernas.

vio su propia felicidad reflejada en sus brillantes ojos verdes.

"que demonios le has hecho al pobre Jeff?" preguntó suavemente " me lo encontré en el estacionamiento temblando" agregó parándose un poco lejos de él, pero sus cuerpos se acercaron sin darse cuenta.

cuando se dieron cuenta, ambos se sentían tímidos recordando la noche apasionada de ayer.

"nada que ellos no se merecieran" respondió con una sonrisa con hoyuelos, la miro a la cara tratando de conectar con su mirada, cuando paso pudo ver el rubor rosa que se hacía en sus mejillas.

"ven aquí…" dijo sin aliento, ya no era capaz de permanecer ahí, sin su cuerpo entre sus brazos, sin su aroma a vainilla haciéndolo mareado.

ella caminó hacia él, hasta que apretó todo su cuerpo en su pecho, se inclinó para poner sus labios contra los de ella, Caroline lo abrazó con fuerza mientras Klaus la besaba de una manera salvaje.

el híbrido apretó más su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras colocaba besos en su cuello.

"Caroline.." lo escucho susurrar, respirando su aroma profundamente, ella sintió como si el sol bañara su alma, sentirse como en casa por su toque, sus besos y por su cuerpo fundiéndose con el suyo.

"ya term…"preguntó en voz baja, descansando su cabeza en el hombro, respirando su aroma, mientras la mecía un poco entre sus brazos.

"si" susurro la rubia, tratando de calmar los escalofríos de felicidad que amenazaban con apoderarse de ella "si… lo deje anoche" él la besó de nuevo, ahora sus manos acariciando su cara.

"bien" gruñó en voz baja, apretando su cara con las manos, su cuerpo ardiendo en el deseo reprimido desde la noche anterior.

"mandaste por mi para…?"bromeo, él la soltó de mala gana recordando a Davina Claire, su corazón aún latiendo rápidamente por la felicidad que sentía.

"necesito saber sobre la mujer que vino por Davina" dijo mirándola de cerca.

Caroline no podía evitar sentir que él la estaba poniendo a prueba, para ver como reaccionaba.

sus ojos se estrecharon, incluso cuando él acariciaba su rostro con suavidad.

"ha ocurrido algo con ella?" pregunto mirándolo a los ojos, el deseo que ella no lo mirara de esa forma ardiente, como buscando dentro de su alma.

"esta pérdida" respondió bruscamente, sin saber por que le había dicho la verdad,pero tenia la sensacion de que veria a traves de el si mentia.

"klaus… esa mujer… yo sabia que habia algo malo con esa mujer, iré con mamá y Matt para pedir ayuda y activen la alerta Amber, si tienes una foto de Davina puedo pedir en el trabajo que la transmitan constantemente para que sea más fácil ubicarla…" empezó, su mente pensando en la chica rara que le dijo que había en su corazón.

"no" dijo el híbrido, Caroline lo miró con confusión, ella por un segundo miro cómo se oscurecían sus ojos, antes de sonreír y acariciar sus brazos.

"no… no hay nada que puedas hacer amor" trato de sonar calmado" no es nada importante Caroline, se escapó del centro de detención y ahora lo quieren de vuelta, eso es todo"

Caroline Forbes no se dejó engañar por la gentileza de su voz, por la encantadora sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos grises y tampoco por las caricias de sus dedos que ahora la apretaban , su ira ardiendo lentamente hasta que se mostraba en su cara, con los ojos fijos en él mientras tomaba un profundo respiro para calmarse a sí misma.

ella sabía que él siempre la mantendrá al margen, incluso cuando él la abrazaba fuerte y le susurraba palabras al oído que la volvían loca de deseo.

"claro.." sonrió" tratare de buscar algunos detalles con mama"

"Jeffrey ya se debe haber encargado" susurro, ella se enojo por su presunción, su control, su necesidad de descartar a todos y todo a su alrededor. ella sabía que él había enviado a sus pequeños espías a su casa o al trabajo de su madre para obtener información de la mujer.

El híbrido vio la rabia en su cara, el se acerco para darle un suave beso en los labios.

"estás dentro o estás fuera, amor?" dijo en voz baja, mirándola intensamente.

"la vida no va ser color de rosa conmigo" susurro cuando sintió su cuerpo aflojar por su toque contra su voluntad." hay cosas que no puedo compartir y que no compartiré contigo, amor, tu solo tendrás que vivir con eso esta noche y todas las demás"

la rubia tragó saliva, sabiendo que la vida como la conocía estaba a punto de terminar.

el viento en su cabello mientras monta la ola de la vida ahora la estaba amenazando con arrastrarla hacia el olvido.

"estas conciente que lucharé a cada paso del camino?" preguntó, su voz era dulce pero sus ojos ardían con el fuego del desafío.

"no voy a preguntar de nuevo,Caroline" dijo atrayéndola más hacia el " tú no vas a buscar a la niña, entendido" agregó, el escucho su corazón latiendo más rápido por la ira.

Klaus sonrió ante el fuego en sus ojos, él odiaba que lo desafiara pero no la podia encontrar más hermosa en esos momentos, la beso haciéndola débil de la única forma que él conocía.

"nos vemos esta noche" susurro disfrutando de la mirada lujuriosa en su dulce rostro.

Klaus suspiro mientras la veía alejarse, sus ojos se estrecharon cuando ella se giró para mirarlo sobre el hombro, su cabello cayendo en cascada sobre su espalda, antes de cerrar la puerta.

Caroline camino hacia su auto, suspirando con rabia, entró en el auto y tomo su celular de su bolsa, marcó un número mientras conducía fuera de la mansión Mikaelson.

"hey Matt…" comenzó " necesito tu ayuda sobre un asunto, es urgente, llámame en cuanto oigas esto y no le digas a mama"

ella sonrió para ella misma, Klaus estaba muy equivocado si cree que ella jugaría a ser su novia sumisa.

Bonnie Bennett tomaba un sorbo a su taza de café mientras veía a su mejor amigo caminando de un lado hacia otro.

"a dónde vas?" pregunto Bonnie " no me digas que vas a pasar la noche en la Mansión Mikaelson?"

Caroline suspiro, se mordió el labio mientras tomaba su chaqueta.

"Bonnie...No" dijo exasperada,miro como su mejor amiga frunció el ceño.

"Care, sabes lo peligroso que es Klaus Mikaelson? el tipo no solo es idiota sino también peligroso Caroline" la rubia oyó la preocupación en la voz de su amiga.

"enserio Bonnie? tampoco te gusto Tyler dijiste que era demasiado arrogante y egoísta" dijo riendo un poco

Bonnie sabía que no podía hacer cambiar de opinión a la rubia, ella casi podría pensar que Klaus uso su compulsión sobre ella si no supiera que su mamá y ella vertían verbena en su café.

"y que le diras a tu mama cuando llegue mañana de su reunión de Sheriffs? no puedes simplemente dejar una relación y saltar a la siguiente Caroline, piensa! por favor piensa bien en lo que te estas metiendo" Bonnie quería decirle a su amiga la verdad sobre Klaus pero sabía bien que el híbrido tomaría represalias si lo hacía.

"tengo la sensación… de que mamá entenderá" dijo la rubia tomando su chaqueta y la maleta para después salir, dejando a una preocupada Bonnie.

La noche era sin estrellas y la luna estaba cubierta por la nubes negras, despues de 4hrs de vuelo Caroline Forbes se encontraba en New Orleans, hasta ese lugar la había llevado la pista que le dio Matt, se dirige el barrio Francés en busca de la mujer que al parecer se llamaba Sophie Deveraux. después de hacer algunas preguntas por el barrio, supo que la encontraría en el cementerio.

que hacia la mujer en ese lugar? ella no tenía idea.

"Sophie Deveraux?, estás ahí?" preguntó mientras caminaba en el sombrío lugar.

"quien me busca?" preguntó una voz, Caroline se quedó sin aliento, la mujer que había conocido en Mystic Falls salio detras de una de las tumbas.

"sabes dónde está Davina?" Caroline preguntó, sentía oleadas de peligro por la mujer que caminaba hacia ella.

"ella esta mejor aqui, que con tu novio el híbrido"

"de qué hablas?" la rubia iba a preguntar algo más cuando una mujer mayor se acerco a ellas con Davina arrastrando del brazo.

"Davina" Caroline iba a correr hacia ella cuando algo la detuvo."qué me pasa porque no me puedo mover?"pregunto.

"tu novio híbrido no te comento, somos brujas" dijo Sophie.

"que quieres decir con hibrido?"

"tu novio es mitad vampiro y mitad lobo, pero como no te dijo eso sobre el supongo que no eres importante" es e comentario le hizo doler el corazon a Caroline, recordandole que ella nunca era la prioridad de la gente que amaba.

"Sophie, matala, necesitamos acabar con la cosecha" dijo la mujer mayor

"no necesitar matarla , déjala en paz ya tiene lo que quieren Agnes" dijo Davina.

"no lo creo niña" Agnes estaba apunto de realizar un hechizo cuando alguien tomó a Sophie.

Agnes tiro a Caroline contra una tumba,haciendo que la rubia se golpeara fuerte la cabeza.

escuchó gritos y lamentos lejanos.

"Davina" fue lo último que dijo antes de caer en la oscuridad.


	12. Dont Leave

**siento no actualizar, pero necesitaba vacaciones.**

30 MINUTOS ANTES

Klaus bebía su bourbon mientras recorría la habitación, el sonido del fuego ardiendo era lo único que interrumpe su silencio,la oscuridad ensombrecía su rostro mientras miraba el Reloj en la pared , sus ojos de se tornaron de color dorado cuando vio la hora.

 _ella me desafió, ella deliberadamente me desobedeció, ella se atrevió a desafiarme._

pensó con rabia, tirando el vaso contra la pared, donde se hizo pedazos, su respiración era rápida como su cólera acrecentaba por su desobediencia.

Ella deberia estar aqui ahora, en sus brazos, fundidos mientras besaba todo su cuerpo, haciéndola gemir su nombre.

 _maldita, maldita Caroline Forbes._

se sintió impotente.

no estaba acostumbrado a tener a alguien en su vida a quien no podía controlar y le hervía la sangre por eso.

se dirigio al sofá, recogiendo su chaqueta y respiró profundamente cuando se la puso, su mente se torturaba con la ausencia de la rubia, sabiendo que ella estaba tras la pista de Davina Claire,allá afuera,en contra de sus deseos. su ira luchó contra las imágenes que se arremolinaban en su cabeza de ella herida o muerta, el lobo dentro de él luchaba por liberarse cada vez más fuerte, por la frustración de no saber si ella estaba a salvo.

Era más fácil sentir la ira en sus venas que la corriente fría de perderla envenenando su sangre.

se tragó su miedo y mejor se concentró en buscarla.

unos minutos después se encontró tocando la puerta de la bruja Bennett.

Bonnie dejó su libro cuando alguien tocaba a su puerta, suspiro mientras se levantaba a abrir.

dio un paso atrás sorprendida, tenía un poco de miedo cuando vio a Klaus Mikaelson de pie frente a su puerta, con los ojos dorados brillantes.

"que...qué haces aquí?" tartamudeo la bruja.

"donde esta ella?" pregunto con falsa amabilidad.

"no está contigo?"preguntó " ella salio tan rapido que pensé que era para ir a su nido de amor"dijo con sarcasmo.

"no me apruebas" dijo fríamente.

"claro que no lo hago, eres un monstruo que trato de sacrificar a mi otra amiga para su estúpido ritual" comentó con enojo " Caroline merece algo mejor"

Klaus río sin emoción, sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente, haciendo que los vellos en la parte trasera de su cuello levantarse por el escalofrío que sintió.

"no tengo duda de que lo hace"dijo acariciando el marco de puerta "ahora dime donde esta"

"no lo se, si ella no está contigo entonces debe estar en el trabajo" dijo Bonnie.

Klaus la miró detenidamente, como si quisiera leer su mente.

"no pienses que serás el primer hombre en domar a Caroline, por qué no lo eres" ella le sonrió, Bonnie sabía que su amiga era difícil de controlar, sobre todo cuando se trataba de hacer lo correcto.

" ya lo veremos" respondió, Bonnie creyó escuchar un tono de desesperación en su voz antes que se dio la vuelta y se fue.

él sabía que ella había ido en busca de Davina, estaba tan seguro que solo esperaba la llamada de su híbrido para confirmar que ella estaba en New Orleans.

su teléfono sonó, el contesto inmediatamente, su híbrido le confirmó lo que ya sabía, Caroline Forbes se encontraba en New Orleans, él colgó y marcó un nuevo número.

"Niklaus" respondió su hermano.

"Elijah necesito que busques a alguien"

Caroline se despertó, miraba a su alrededor, estaba una cama y una habitación que no conocía.

ella estaba apunto de entrar en pánico cuando la puerta se abrió.

se quedó sin aliento cuando vio a Klaus en la puerta,con el rostro ilegible, y los ojos oscuros.

"Klaus…" dijo en voz baja, sintió como la sangre subía por su cuello hasta su cara, sus ojos mirando hacia sus manos para no encontrarse con los suyos.

"asi que aqui es donde has estado toda la noche, New Orleans" ella escuchó la ira en su voz " y yo que estaba pensando que ya estabas cansada de mí" añadió con una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia la cama, las manos en sus bolsillos, sus dedos aún ardían por todas las muertes.

"mira Klaus… se que dijiste…" se quedó sin aliento, sus palabras fueron interrumpidas cuando el se sentó a su lado y tomo su cara entre sus manos, atrayéndola hacia él, su cara temblando.

"no.." susurro, sus dedos trazando los labios, su mente rugiendo por los actos de brutalidad que había cometido después de saber que ella estaba a salvo, el olor de la sangre aún estaba en sus sentidos, Caroline se estremeció al mirar un extraño brillo en los ojos de Klaus y sintió los dedos fríos acariciando su piel caliente.

"no vuelvas a desafiarme de nuevo" dijo en voz baja, sus manos la agarraron con fuerza para atraerla a su pecho, enterró la cara en su cabello, ella escucho el latido frenético de su corazón en el pecho.

"yo..Yo no quise...Oh Klaus, estoy bien" dijo suavemente,se alejó un poco para mirar su cara, el dolor y el miedo en sus ojos la conmovieron, el suspiro cuando ella toco su rostro, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración rápida.

"donde esta Davina?" preguntó ella, Klaus tomó a sus labios para un beso, silenciando sus preguntas con su boca, ella cayó en sus brazos mientras chupaba delicadamente sus labios.

" se ha ido" respondió Klaus, su boca ahora buscando ese suave punto en su cuello,Caroline mordió su labio cuando cuando el chupo la piel de su cuello, hizo una mueca cuando sintió que él dejó una marca en su piel.

"a donde?, va estar bien?Klaus...Dime!" exige, movió su cara lejos de su cuello y ahí estaba otra vez, la ira en sus ojos por su incapacidad de dejarlo controlarla.

"esta bien Caroline, está con los servicios infantiles" miente con facilidad, la última imagen que recordaba de Davina Claire era cuando fue tomada por Marcel de vuelta a la iglesia.

"puedo verla?" preguntó Caroline, conociendo la respuesta en sus ojos oscuros, en lo tenso de su mandíbula, sintió como su interior empezó a hervir con preguntas sin respuestas y como la ira se filtraba en ella lentamente.

"no, Caroline ya es suficiente" ella escuchó la inflexibilidad en su voz y sabía que era inútil luchar en este momento, sintiendo su voluntad de hierro. ella suspiro en semi-renuncia.

"no quieres saber lo que pasó? lo que ellas me dijeron?" preguntó, con un poco de curiosidad por su falta de interés en los acontecimientos de esta noche, cuando ella sabía que él le encantaba amenazar e intimidar a quien quisiera.

Los ojos de Klaus se abrieron de golpe, su corazón latía frenéticamente en su pecho, Elijah le había dicho que las brujas le habían dicho de su condición a Caroline,ella sabía que él era un monstruo.

 _por favor, olvidalo._

 _soy un monstruo._

 _no me dejes._

pensó en pánico, pero su rostro estaba tranquilo, esperando a que ella hablara.

"Klaus… Me dijeron que no eras humano" susurro y él sintió como un cuchillo entraba en su pecho y se retorcía.

"ellas eran brujas… y me dijeron que tu eras un especie de híbrido, mitad vampiro mitad lobo" ella dijo, sus ojos abiertos por el miedo, el híbrido se sintió morir un poco al ver el miedo en sus ojos verdes.

"amor te golpeaste la cabeza...tal vez lo imaginaste"dijo con una sonrisa, suspirando con rabia cuando ella sacudió la cabeza.

"no Klaus… se lo que escuche y ahora todo tiene sentido" ella no miró sus ojos abiertos con terror.

"tu forma de ser, porque todos te tienen miedo, no es solo porque eres rico, es por que no eres humano"Susurró temblando en su pecho, respirando su olor almizclado, siendose en casa.

"me matarás?" ella se paralizó, aún si creer que su novio era un monstruo verdadero.

"no amor… nunca podría" el tomo su cara para que lo viera a los ojos "yo te amo Caroline Forbes"

ella lo beso, por ahora, eso era más que suficiente.


	13. Tell Me That You Love me

Caroline sonrió mientras caminaba dentro del Grill, haciendo caso omiso de las miradas que le daba la gente ahora que todos sabían que ella saliendo con él muy rico Klaus Mikaelson, miraba las chicas chismeando con brillo malicioso en sus ojos y sonreía a los hombres que probablemente estaban haciendo comentarios lascivos, todos querían un pedazo de lo que el gran Klaus Mikaelson tenía.

ella se sonrojo al recordar su mañana en la cama.

 _Caroline gimió cuando un rayo de sol golpeó sus ojos, se movió dentro su capullo caliente, un pequeño grito salió de sus labios cuando sintió la humedad y el calor entre sus piernas. cuando sintió el placer correr por su columna, ella abrió los ojos, jadeo cuando miro a Klaus inclinándose sobre ella, su rubia cabeza entre sus piernas y su lengua lamiendola._

" _oh dios….Klaus…" ella gimió, su cuerpo empezando a temblar, sus manos apretando las sabanas cuando su lengua pasó por un lugar delicado. su lengua pasaba por su clítoris haciéndola gemir más fuerte, su lengua ahora pasaba alrededor de su centro, haciendo que sus piernas se sacudan violentamente, sus gritos se escuchaban en todo el dormitorio, su cuerpo se arqueaba cuando el succionaba mas fuerte, hasta que se corría en su boca, su nombre gritado en la agonía del placer, sus jugos mezclandose con su saliva._

 _su rostro tenía una sonrisa satisfecha mientras ella se calmaba, su respiración volviendo a la normalidad._

" _por favor… por favor" ella rogó al mirar el gran bulto en los boxer del híbrido. él la inmovilizó con su cuerpo, besaba su cuello._

" _no, no aun" susurro cerca de su oreja, su respiración fuerte, disfrutando del placer doloroso que su negación causaba, sabiendo que él iba a morir de placer cuando finalmente pudiera tenerla._

 _cuando fuera el momento adecuado._

 _cuando ella le perteneciera para siempre._

 _le acarició el rostro, Caroline probó su propia esencia cuando le dio un beso._

" _buenos días" dijo Klaus con una sonrisa._

" _buenos días" contestó la rubia._

Caroline salió de su trance cuando escucho a Jeff.

"señorita Forbes" llamó con sus ojos viajando por su cuerpo.

"si Jeff, que pasa?" pregunto con una sonrisa.

"eh.. tu nov… lo siento… el señor Mikaelson te quiere.. quiero decir quiere verte…" tartamudeaba, sonrojandose en un profundo tono de rojo.

"no te preocupes Jeff, voy de camino para allá" dijo palmeando su brazo mientras caminaba a la salida.

cuando Caroline llegó a la casa de Klaus, se encontró al híbrido hablando con una mujer rubia unos años mayor a ella, sus ojos brillantes y sonriendo en algo que él dijo, sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos en el sofa.

Caroline respiro profundamente cuando una oleada de celos la golpeó, mientras los miraba, rápidamente trato de calmarse y poner una sonrisa fría.

"creo que querías verme?" dijo con una sonrisa fría, Klaus la miro, captando los pequeños matices en su tono de voz.

"si, amor, ven aquí" dijo levantándose del sofá, sus ojos viajaron directamente hacia su entrepierna, buscando señales reveladoras, miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con los ojos de su novio estudiandola.

"esta es Camille O'Connell" dijo mirando a la mujer que ahora estaba parada, su cuerpo envuelto en un vestido color azul marino, mirándola con una sonrisa fría.

"representante de la facción humana, supongo que Klaus le ha comentado sobre las cosas en New Orleans" comentó, Caroline pudo notar la hostilidad en su voz,

Caroline se siente irracionalmente molesta, miro a Klaus.

"lo siento, Klaus, pero al menos que esto sea importante, tengo trabajo que hacer"

El levanto una ceja, un poco sorprendido por su mala educación, trago su confusión y miro a Cami, que los observaba con interés.

"Cami ayuda con las cosas en New Orleans" dijo mientras observaba a Caroline detenidamente " pense que seria buena idea que tu aprendieras como se manejan las cosas allá" dijo mirando a Caroline.

Caroline miró a Cami con más atención.

"espera un minuto… Cami" dijo mirándola " tú también conoces a la facción de las brujas en New Orleans?" pregunto, recordando todas las cosas que le había contado Klaus sobre cómo mantenía la paz en la ciudad.

Cami sonrió, mientras el híbrido se tenso y fue a buscarse una copa.

"lo siento Caroline, se puede decir que es información clasificada" respondió con una sonrisa. "me temo que la información sobre las facciones solo puede ser compartida por los miembros, como Klaus" agregó dándole un vistazo a Klaus.

Caroline sintió rabia al saber que esta mujer conocía a Klaus de antes, en privado, para hablar de cosas de las que ella quería ser parte, de las que Klaus no quería hablarle.

"oh no te preocupes, Cami" dijo sonriendo dulcemente " cualquier cosa que le digas a Klaus ahora, lo compartirá conmigo más tarde… en la cama"

Klaus casi se atragantó con su bourbon.

Cami miro a Klaus con molestia.

" cuando dijiste que debería venir, pensé que era para discutir sobre el consejo" dijo de forma Fría." no pensé que era para que tu… tu…"

"Novia"Caroline interrumpió amablemente, haciendo sonreír a Klaus.

"tu novia" Cami trago " tuviera clases sobre cómo se maneja las cosas en New Orleans"agregó tomando las carpetas y archivos de la mesa.

"no tan rápido Cami" dijo Klaus caminando hacia ambas mujeres."necesito que tengas toda la información sobre New Orleans" dijo con una sonrisa " y cuando tengas todo, asegurate que Caroline sepa y tome una posición en el consejo"añadió moviendo su cabeza hacia la puerta,indicando que se fuera.

"esta bien, lo enviaré con uno de los híbridos" dijo con una sonrisa fría, golpeando la puerta al salir.

se paró en silencio frente a ella, mirando mientras se sonrojaba de un profundo tono de rojo, sus ojos aún en llamas.

"eso fue un poco desagradable" dijo mientras sus ojos la escaneaban de arriba a abajo, con diversión.

Caroline trago y respiro profundo, Klaus sonreía al ver los signos de una rabieta, suspiro cuando la vio queriendo irse y la tomó del brazo.

"amor" suspiro " Cami es solo una amiga" añadió con una sonrisa, levantando su cara con uno de sus dedos.

"claro, seguro"empezó, luchando un poco cuando él la envolvió con sus brazos " una amiga con la que te reunes en privado para discutir información clasificada que no compartes conmigo cierto? la información que no puedes decirme"

se rió y ella se quedó sin aliento cuando la agarró del trasero y se sentó en el sofá, poniendo su cuerpo sobre el de el.

"estas celosa de Camille O'Connell?" bromeó, enfureciendola.

"no seas ridiculo!" dijo ella poniéndose aun mas roja.

"dormiste con ella?" preguntó con su mirada abrasadora.

Klaus suspiro, acariciando su cara, no encontraba la forma de decirle que antes de que ella entró a su vida, el no sentia nada, solo era un recipiente vacío.

y que cada mujer con la que durmió no significo nada para él, menos que nada.

El sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba por su toque, luchando contra su voluntad de salir de la habitación, Caroline gimió cuando sintió su mano acariciar su muslo.

ese dia Klaus se atrevería a decirle a Caroline lo que lo consumía desde el día en que la conoció.

"te amo"

ella sintió la felicidad inundarse en su corazón de nuevo, como la primera vez que le dijo esas palabras, al ver su amor reflejado en sus ojos grises.

"cásate conmigo"

su respuesta fue un beso.


	14. I Will Love You

**disculpen por no actualizar en un tiempo, pero entre la escuela y mi nuevo trabajo apenas tenia tiempo para dormir. pero ya todo se normalizo. asi que aqui tienen un nuevo capitulo.**

 **espero que les guste.**

 **no olviden su comentario.**

 **saludos**

 **L**

Fue aclamado como el evento de la década.

la boda de Niklaus Mikaelson y Caroline Elizabeth Forbes.

Todos en New Orleans, desde la gente común hasta las grandes esferas querían cualquier trozo de noticia que pudieran conseguir, Klaus Mikaelson un hombre conocido por pocos pero temido por muchos se casaba.

Cuando las mujeres miraban a Caroline Forbes, sus ojos ardían en el resentimiento y los celos al saber que Caroline había obtenido la única cosa que ninguna de ellas pudo.

El corazón del híbrido original.

los enemigos de Klaus estaban alegres porque finalmente podían probar que tenia humanidad. el híbrido no podía ocultar el brillo en sus ojos al mirar a su futura esposa, hubo muchas reuniones sobre la mejor manera de sacar ventaja de todo esto.

Caroline se sentía feliz pero exhausta,todas las reuniones y juntas a las que tuvo que asistir ahora que iba ha ser la reina de New Orleans eran numerosas, pero Klaus siempre estuvo a su lado en todo tomando su mano con fuerza para tranquilizarla, encantador, o sonriendo de manera amenazante a aquellos que se acercaran demasiado.

sus ojos se iluminaban con orgullo cada vez que se rei o respondía preguntas tontas de los curiosos. cada vez que ella sonreía, cegaba a los que la conocía incluso cuando ella estaba cansada de todo el circo.

Sabía que ella había nacido para ser su esposa, pararse junto a el y tomar su mano mientras se comían al mundo juntos.

pasaron muchas de sus noches en el Compuesto que ahora era su casa, el cuarto se llenaba con sus gemidos de placer pero aun así negándole ese último acto de amor, de deseo y posesión.

Hoy el día de su boda.

un día cálido de verano, el sonido del aire y las pequeñas abejas, el verde de la hierba bajo sus pies, la suave melodía de la banda en el fondo mientras los invitados se sentaban en las sillas blancas repartidas en el césped.

la sombra de los grandes árboles moviéndose por el aire perfumado por las flores, la Plantación se veia increible bajo las luz del sol que se filtraba.

Klaus se ajustó la corbaton color plata, mientras permanecía de pie sobre el altar de madera blanca con flores ía a las felicitaciones que llegaban a el de la Elite de New Orleans, sin sentir los ojos femeninos decepcionados que lo miraban, su figura resplandeciente en su traje gris de tres piezas, sus rizos rubios peinados de lado. sus ojos grises brillaban de una forma que lo hacían ver casi perfecto.

sus ojos recorrieron a los invitados, hasta encontrarse con su familia, los ojos de Marcel mirándolo con falso orgullo,Kol y Rebekah sonriendo aun sin creer que su hermano se casaba. y Freya aun lado de Rebekah jugando a la devota hermana.

Klaus sabía que era irrelevante lo que su familia pensara, desde ahora solo serían ellos dos.

Klaus y Caroline.

se estremeció un poco al saber, que ya no estaría solo, su padre se había equivocado, él era amado.

Dentro de la Casa Caroline se terminaba de arreglar el cabello, que caía sobre sus hombros en hermosos rizos rubios,sus ojos verdes brillando mientras se miraba en el espejo.

"te ves hermosa, miel" dijo su madre con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

La sheriff no estaba muy contenta cuando Caroline le dijo sobre dejar a Tyler y empezar una relación de inmediato con Klaus, pero al mirarlos juntos Liz no pudo evitar notar la adoración con la que se miraban.

su hija por fin se había enamorado.

ella ahora montaba la ola de la vida y sentía el viento en su cabello.

Caroline suspiro mientras se miraba de nuevo en el espejo. su cuerpo cubierto por un vestido Blanco que se ajustaba a la perfección a sus curvas, su rostro natural con poco maquillaje.

elegante y natural.

de la forma que le gustaba ser.

"está bien…" respiro profundamente, tomando el pequeño ramo de lirios blancos "Vamos" dijo respirando uniformemente, sintiendo pequeñas mariposas volando en su estómago.

"estas segura de esto, cariño?" pregunto Liz cuando tomo el brazo de su hija.

"oh sí, mamá" dijo dándole una sonrisa cegadora "nunca he estado más segura de algo en mi vida"

la cálida brisa revolvió su cabello, mientras caminaba hacia el jardín, la música se paró y el silencio reinó sobre los invitados ahora viéndola.

"ya es hora, hermano" dijo Elijah que estaba parado junto a el, vestido en un impecable traje gris.

Klaus se encontró con los ojos de Caroline, nadie mas existia, los invitados, la música, el jardín todo fue eliminado mientras veía a Caroline caminar hacia el.

su corazón latía de manera errática y sus ojos llenos de nerviosismo mientras caminaba a el.

Caroline sabía que su vida cambiaría para siempre, amando a un hombre cuya alma estaba rodeada de oscuridad que amenazaba con que él siempre tratará de controlar, gobernar y poseer, sabiendo todo lo que sabía de él, aun así no podía evitar que su corazón se llenara de amor por el.

recordando su sonrisa dulce cuando el la abrazaba en la oscuridad de la noche y sus labios susurraban su nombre.

sabiendo que había bondad en el.

vio sus ojos brillando con felicidad mientras caminaba hacia él, una gran sonrisa con hoyuelos iluminaba su rostro y su pecho agitado con emoción.

ella vio los días y las noches en su futuro cuando sabía que ella estaría furiosa por su control, su necesidad de poseer su cuerpo y alma. también la molestia que sentiria cuando amenazara y descartara a todos a su alrededor, pero aun asi estaria la sensación de sus suaves labios sobre su piel, el brillo en sus ojos cuando la abraza con fuerza y el latido de su corazón cuando decía su nombre en sueños.

había bondad en el.

Klaus suspiro mientras la vio avanzar hacia él, sus ojos brillantes, sonriendo con emoción, el sabía que siempre esperaría respuestas de él, su fuego y espíritu siempre le encantaría aunque hiciera arder su sangre de rabia, su independencia lo desafiara siempre.

también vio su futuro, como su corazón sentiria miedo cada vez que ella salía de su presencia, miraría imágenes de ella herida, muerta o en brazos de otro hombre que lo consumirian en el terror. conociendo la frialdad de sus dedos cuando fuera en busca de ella, su alma envuelta en el dolor, la brutalidad y la su calor, su cuerpo suave y el dulce aroma de ella cuando lo abrazó con fuerza, sumergiendolo en su cálida humanidad con su amor salvaje que lo llevaría a la felicidad, sin embargo, también vio el brillo de sus ojos con preguntas a la luz de la mañana.

Sabía que ella era lo que siempre había necesitado.

él había estado enamorado con la promesa de ella mucho antes que se habían encontrado en esa carretera.

Sus ojos se miraron mientras estaban de pie uno frente al otro, con los ojos brillantes. Klaus extendió su mano para acariciar su cabello, sus dedos pasaron por su mejilla delicadamente.

lo único que sus cuerpos registraban era el calor del otro, sus respiraciones y su olor, mientras se tomaban de sus manos, prometiendo amarse y cuidarse el resto de su existencia.

ellos recordarán esa promesa siempre.

"los declaro marido y mujer"

Caroline sintió sus labios suaves sobre los suyos cuando el la tomo entre sus brazos, abrazándose con fuerza el uno al otro, sonriendo entre ellos, nadie mas existia en ese momento.

sintiéndose unidos solo por su amor.

entonces entraron en el trance de la felicidad, ese que produce la persona que amas, estaban en él mientras caminaban tomados de la mano y saludaban a los invitados, cuando cortaron el pastel entre risas y en el brindis. no sentían nada más que la felicidad que le proporcionaba el otro, la cual los envolvía dentro de un capullo que los mantendrá alejados de las crueldades de la vida.

sus ojos brillaban mientras tenían su primer baile, casi igualando a las velas que ardían para iluminar la noche,Klaus sostenía sus manos con fuerza, Sonriendo mientras veía sus cuerpos balancearse con la música, la cara de su esposa teñida con un delicado tono de rosa, su olor ahora cubriendo a ella. Su deseo creció cuando se dio cuenta que esta sería la primera vez que haría el amor con su bella esposa

"no vamos" dijo el híbrido presionando su cuerpo al de ella. " Ahora"

ella se estremeció al escuchar el sonido de su voz, haciendo despertar su deseo.

Cientos de ojos los miraron, cuando Klaus tomo su mano y la sacó de la pista de baile caminando hacia la casa, antes de entrar el la tomo en brazos y usó su velocidad para llevarlos a su cuarto.

Caroline podía sentir el calor de la mirada de Klaus sobre su piel, ella miraba la cama enorme cubierta por seda blanca y salpicada con pétalos de rosa, ella se quedó sin aliento cuando Klaus la empujo contra la puerta y empezó a besarla como loco.

"oh Caroline…" gimió contra su boca, ella gritó cuando tomó su cuerpo y lo arrojó sobre la cama, el se acerco y rasgó su vestido, la seda se deshizo fácilmente en sus manos.

estaba temblando cuando se arrodillo frente a su cuerpo desnudo, ella miró sus ojos que habían dejado su gris habitual para tener ahora un dorado brillante, se quitó la chaqueta y el chaleco y lo tiró en la esquina de la habitación, rasgó su camisa haciéndola temblar al ver su pecho y brazos tonificados. miro como Klaus se quitaba los pantalones a patadas para luego estar con su magnífico cuerpo desnudo sobre ella, preparado y listo para tomarla.

el dio grandes respiraciones para poder controlar el lobo dentro de él, que estaba ansioso por tomar a su pareja.

"amor, hoy no habrá juegos previos" dijo en voz ronca "no puedo esperar para hacerte mia"

"no importa, te quiero dentro de mí ahora" dijo Caroline envolviendo las piernas en su cintura.

pasó su miembro por su centro un par de veces antes de entrar en ella de forma lenta.

su rostro hizo una mueca cuando sintió la humedad de ella y la forma en que lo apretaba.

el inicio sus movimientos de forma suave tratando de controlarse y no correrse como un adolescente.

"bésame" dijo el mientras se movía de forma lenta, esperando aprender todas los gestos que su cara hacia.

"no… cojeme bien" ella dijo, con fuego en sus ojos, sabía que él se estaba conteniendo con sintió su cuerpo temblar en deseo cuando vio la chispa de desafío en sus ojos. entonces el aumento su ritmo haciendo más rápidos y profundos los golpes hasta que sofocó su fuego y le quitó el aliento.

gemidos llenaron las oscuridad de la habitación hasta que se escucho sus gritos cuando los orgasmos los alcanzaron, sus cuerpos estaban brillando por el sudor,Klaus enterró su cara en su cuello inhalando su olor.

la besó con ternura, sus manos vagando por todo su cuerpo desnudo, ella olía a sexo y vainilla haciéndolo gemir, sus labios susurraron su nombre haciéndola suspirar,ella puso su cabeza sobre su pecho, lo apretó fuerte y se durmió en sus brazos.

cayendo mas y mas en la felicidad conyugal.

Klaus la brazo con fuerza mientras dormía,sus ojos nunca dejaron su bello rostro, sonriendo por los pequeños sonidos que hacía al dormir, por primera vez en su larga vida sintió una emoción tan cruda, tan ajena a él, la abrazó con más fuerza, su respiración se acelero por el temor.

el sentia Esperanza.

después de mil años de vida.

silenciar todas las preguntas, dudas y temores que rugían en su interior.

el se dejo caer en el sueño, sabiendo que finalmente abrio su corazon y abrazo la única cosa que se le escapaba, la única cosa que mantenía encerrado el miedo dentro de él. lo que siempre estuvo fuera de su alcance.

la vida humana.

con todos sus pequeños milagros, sus pequeñas falacias y grandes alegrías.


	15. Chapter 15

hola, perdon de ante mano por que esto no es una actualizacion. lo que pasa es que tendre mucho trabajo las proximas semanasy estuve pensando que seria mas facil para mi enfocarme en una sola historia.

asi que esto es para ustedes.

que historia eligen para que termine primero? ustedes deciden.

mandeme un MP o escriban su respuesta como Review.


	16. Love And War

Lover, hunter, friend and enemy

you will always be every one of these

nothing´s fair in love and war.

love and war, Fleurie

Caroline se miró en el espejo retrovisor mientras se arreglaba el cabello, miró su reflejo con una sonrisa satisfecha y se bajo del coche. Miro la calle llena de gente y se estremeció un poco por el frio viento, signo de que el invierno estaba cerca.

Ella apretó su chaqueta más cerca a su cuerpo, su largo cabello rubio se movia mientras caminaba con rapidez al edificio de departamentos. Caroline no se daba cuenta cómo su piel, cabello y ojos brillaban, como los hombres no quitaban sus ojos de ella y las mujeres la miraban con envidia preguntandose cual era su secreto.

La vida de casada con Klaus Mikaelson, ese era su secreto. Su luna de miel había durado un mes, y él la llevo a las ciudades más bellas del mundo.

La amo en París, la ciudad de las luces, el Sena brillando a la luz de la luna mientras la besaba, su risa haciendo eco en las escaleras de la Sacre Coeur y miradas compartidas en la torre Eiffel.

La amo en Roma, la ciudad de los Gladiadores, donde le hizo el amor salvajemente, su poderoso cuerpo tomándola hasta el abandono, sus suspiros haciendo eco en el Coliseo y paseando en las tardes entre las ruinas que alguna vez albergaron a los poderosos Césares.

Y la amo en Tokio la Capital del Sol naciente, donde todo lo moderno y lo antiguo vivia en Armonia asi como su relación.

Un mes en las ciudades más increíbles del mundo, un mes en que se escucharon sus gemidos en voz alta en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras su poderoso cuerpo le reclamaba sin piedad, amándola en formas que la hacían ruborizarse cuando despertaba en la mañana.

Ella suspiraba en felicidad al verlo en alegría, su hermoso rostro radiante regalando sus sonrisas con hoyuelos, sus ojos estrechándose por la burla y travesuras, cuando la oscuridad que lo rodeo era puesta abajo por su amor.

Se casó con la vida.

Ninguno de los dos quería pasar un dia si no estaba el otro.

Caroline suspiro, sus ojos se suavizaron al pensar en su marido. Entró al edificio de departamentos, sintiendo culpa mientras subía las escaleras y trago saliva cuando toco a la puerta. Èl estuviera molesto si supiero donde estaba ella.

Los ojos de Cami se abrieron con sorpresa al mirar a Caroline en su puerta, sus ojos se estrecharon al mirar el brillo de su piel y la luz de sus ojos, mientras examinaba su cara, la belleza de la rubia la golpeó contra su voluntad.

Típico, pensó para si misma.

Bastardos como Klaus Mikaelson siempre se enamoraron de mujeres como Caroline Forbes. Las mujeres que tenían el secreto de lucir bellas sin una pizca de maquillaje y que tenían el poder de seducir hombres con sola una mirada y sonrisa.

"Caroline… qué agradable sorpresa" dijo de forma fría. "Iba a llamarte" mintió con una sonrisa "tengo una lista de cosas que podrían interesarte" agregó cuando Caroline se quitó la chaqueta, observando como el vestido abrazó sus pechos perfectamente.

"Oh guardatelos" Caroline río mirando alrededor de la casa, noto los libros de Psicología que llenaban los estantes y los archivos en su mesa, ella sintió un poco de envidia. Envidia de que Camille tuviera un propósito profesional en su vida.

Se trago la ira que despertó la idea dentro de ella y sonrió, una sonrisa brillante y los ojos de Cami se estrecharon un poco más ya que sabía que esto debia de ser con lo que Klaus se despertaba todas las mañanas desde el día de su boda, él mujeriego de Klaus Mikaelson por fin tenía esa mirada. La mirada de un hombre poseído totalmente por la mujer con la que se casó.

"No estoy interesada en lo que sea que quieras mostrarme Cami, estoy aquí porque quiero que me digas todo sobre Davina Claire" dijo mirándola a los ojos. Vio como la hermosa cara de Cami mostró confusión y miro como sus ojos mostraban ansiedad tratando de encontrar una excusa, Caroline sonrió al saber que había dado en el blanco.

"Yo... no se de lo que estás hablando Caroline" tartamudeo un poco "porque no intentas con la policía?" sus ojos estaban mirando un viejo libro sobre la mesa.

"Por favor Cami, ambas sabemos que tu tienes un registro de las criaturas sobrenaturales de New Orleans y sabemos que Davina Claire se ajusta a esa descripción" dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba el libro de la mesa.

"No puedes tener ese libro" dijo Cami tratando de quitarle el viejo libro."Sabe Klaus acerca de esto?" dijo Cami con frustración

La ira hirvió dentro de Caroline ante la mención del nombre de su marido, al saber que él había compartido esto con Cami y se lo había oculto a su propia esposa.

Cami levantó las cejas, riendose de la expresión en el rostro de la señora Mikaelson. "Ohh," dijo cruzando los brazos, con una sonrisa "él no sabe que estas aquí, verdad?" pregunto mientras Caroline caminaba hacia la puerta. "Èl dice que te ama y te trata como si le importaras, pero él no comparte ninguno de sus secretos contigo" se burló Cami.

Entonces ella habló las palabras que escondían la posibilidad que ella no había pensado. "Supongo que solo protege a la mujer que ama." Sintió una mezcla de ternura junto a una ira por ser tratada como una niña, y junto al miedo de imaginar que tan terribles deberian ser esos secretos para que ella necesitara ser protegida de la verdad.

Cami suspiro enfadada al ver salir a Caroline, tomó su teléfono y marco a Klaus.

Caroline se tragó su rabia mientras llegaba al Compuesto, abrió las grandes puertas de robles ganándole al hombre que estaba parado cuidando.

"Está bien John, puedo abrir la puerta por mi misma" sonriendo entre dientes, al notar la rudeza con la que había hablado.

"Sí señora Mikaelson" dijo John, riendo por dentro al pensar como el gran híbrido original al que no le gustaba que lo contradijeron estaba casado con una mujer de carácter tan independiente.

La misma idea flotaba en la cabeza de Klaus mientras bebía su Bourbon, sus ojos oscuros y el rostro sombrío, su cuerpo tenso mientras oía a su esposa fuera del despacho, esperando que entrara para iniciar la confrontación.

Caroline respiro con fuerza tratando de estabilizarse, abrió la puerta y entró. Vio a Klaus sentado detrás del escritorio, saboreando su bourbon. La miraba en silencio y con frialdad mientras caminaba hacia el.

El corazón de Caroline latia rápidamente y su cara mostraba poco a poco la rabia por todo lo que había descubierto acerca de Davina Claire. Una joven que había sido entregada por su propia familia para ser sacrificada en un ritual, para luego ser salvada por Marcel y ser usada por él como un arma contra las brujas. Todo eso a la corta edad de 16 años.

"Donde has estado?" pregunto gratamente, ella se estremeció al oír el tono de su voz, ese tono afable que utilizaba antes de pasar a desgarrar el incauto oyente. El la estaba mirando como un lobo acechando a su presa.

"Con Cami" ella respondió de forma firme, el se sorprendió por su honestidad antes de que su sangre empezara a hervir por su flagrante desafío. "Pero ya lo sabias" ella dijo mientras se servía un vaso de Bourbon, el sonrio a pesar de su ira.

"Donde según entiendo, tomaste algo que no te pertenece, amor" dijo con la voz todavía agradable. El híbrido se levantó de su silla y caminó hasta pararse frente a ella, mirándola con enojo mientras ella bebía su trago.

"Veo que las noticias vuelan rápido" dijo mientras le daba la espalda y caminaba a la puerta, Klaus la tomó del brazo y la hizo girar hacia el.

"Lo quiero de vuelta Caroline, dónde está el libro?" dijo entre dientes.

"Para que, Klaus?" preguntó sin miedo "para cubrir tus pista? Para que no supiera que usan a esa pobre chica como arma?" le pregunto, mirandolo con confucion y un poco de decepcion.

El híbrido se estremeció al oir la amargura en su voz. "No hables de cosas que no entiendes, amor" susurro, su pecho agitado y sus ojos pidiéndole que se detuviera.

"ENTONCES HAZME ENTENDER!" le gritó con ira y una extraña tristeza que la invadió, lo miro a la cara hasta que el soltó un gruñido de frustración y la dejo ir. "EXPLICAME" gritó ella, observando cómo temblaba y tomaba respiraciones profundas para calmar su ira. "No podemos dejarla en esa iglesia, debemos encontrarle un hogar, para que ella pueda tener una vida normal!"

"NO" rugió el híbrido, mirandola a los ojos. "Te pedí que dejaras esto en paz, por primera vez en tu vida podrías hacer lo que yo te digo?" grito con sus ojos volviéndose dorados.

"Quien demonios te crees que eres?"le gritó Caroline, sus ojos en llamas con su propia rabia. Ella dio un grito cuando Klaus arrojó su vaso contra la pared más cercana, manchandola con el liquido ambar.

"No te atrevas a desafiarme en esto" dijo, sus ojos ahora brillando como llamas "por favor, amor… por favor, no lo hagas" susurro cerrando los ojos mientras sentía su cuerpo temblar por el miedo, el miedo que tenía de que ella conociera a su lado oscuro. Que conociera al monstruo que realmente era.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando sintió su mano acariciándole la mejilla, ella estaba de pie frente a él, con sus ojos brillando con lágrimas, él tomo su mano y besó el interior de su muñeca.

"Habla conmigo… por favor, yo solo quiero ayudar… solo hazme entender" la escucho suplcar.

El gimió, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras la tomo en sus brazos y la sentó sobre el escritorio, subiendo su vestido con sus manos.

"No… Klaus… por favor… habla conmigo" dijo tratando de bajarse del escritorio, ella sabía que él quería evitar la plática con sexo, ella gimió cuando él le dio la vuelta y la inclinó sobre el escritorio, lo escucho gruñir cuando desgarró su ropa interior y la arrojó al otro lado de la habitación.

El necesitaba esto para calmar su fuego, su mirada desafiante, sabía que esta era la única forma en la que podía silenciarla. El quería ser dueño de su cuerpo y alma. Y le enfurecia que ella se negara a ceder su independencia.

Caroline se mordió los labios mientras trataba de mantener su postura contra él, pero su cuerpo la estaba traicionando. Siempre que él a tocaba la volvia loca con deseo, tan loca como la primera vez.

Klaus acariciaba su clitoris con una mano mientras usaba la otro para desabrochar sus pantalones y liberar a su miembro. Como siempre, estaba duro y listo para tomarla. Ella apretó la orilla del escritorio cuando lo sintió entrar en ella con un golpe fuerte, causando que una mezcla de placer y dolor se recorriera por todo su cuerpo.

Sus gritos llenaron la habitación, mientras él besaba su cuello y se meniaba dentro de ella. Caroline rápidamente alcanzo su orgasmo, pero Klaus aun no habia acabado con ella so la giró y la sentó de nuevo sobre el escritorio.

"No te lo mereces…" ella dijo mientras el separaba sus piernas "pero aun asi te amo" le dijo mientras el entraba nuevamente en ella. Sus movimientos fueron rápidos y duros hasta que ambos alcanzaron su orgasmo.

Sus respiraciones eran erráticas, el la beso suavemente, aun le sorprendía el deseo, el deseo que solo su esposa despertaba en él, ella era suya y solo de él.

"Esto no ha terminado…" dijo Caroline sin aire, su cuerpo relajado bajo su toque. Ella sabía que Klaus trataría de ocultar a Davina, pero ella encontraria el modo de estar enterada de todo.

"Callate y besame, amor" gimió tomando su boca para darle un beso abrasador. Él encontraría la manera de tener a Davina lejos del alcance de su esposa. Era la unica manera de garantizar que estuviera a salvo.

Continuaron besandose, ella acariciaba el rostro de su marido con gentileza. Los ojos de Klaus estaban llenos de amor y furia mientras que Caroline lo miraba con amor y desafio.

Esto era amor y guerra.

Con los Mikaelson siempre era un poco de ambos.

bien esta fue la historia que gano.

mi agradecimiento a que ayudo como beta.

hiciste un buen trabajo chica!


	17. Pain

unos dias después Davina Claire desapareció.

la ira de Klaus había sido aterradora, los vampiros e hibridos que la custodiaban en su lugar secreto se encogieron cuando su furia cayó sobre ellos,el lugar se supone que era seguro, ella era vigilada las 24 hrs y no permitia que nadie la visitara.

su rugido de ira resonó dentro del lugar mientras maldecía a los que dejaban que una chica de 16 años escapara.

al regresar a su casa, encontró a su esposa sentada en el sofá mirando televisión, su delgado cuerpo cubierto por una de sus henleys, su cabello agarrado en un moño con algunos mechones sueltos que ayudan a enmarcar su rostro.

el la había mirado de cerca, sus ojos escudriñando su rostro buscando cualquier signo de su participación en el escape de la pequeña bruja, él se sentó junto a ella en el amplio sofá, su corazón aun con duda mientras ella se acurruco en sus brazos y se quedó dormida.

la miró con una sonrisa en su rostro en el desayuno, mientras le hablaba de la entrevista que tenía con la cadena de televisión local, el le apretó la mano mientras ella acarició su cara y le dio un beso de despedida.

siguió sus movimientos ese día, su mente todavía con duda, una duda que creció y se mezcló con los celos cuando la escucho hablar con Tyler Lockwood por teléfono, sus entrañas hirviendo al saber que aún mantenía contacto con su ex prometido, sus manos cerradas en puños, al ver imágenes en su mente de las manos de Tyler sobre su esposa, sin recordar el incontable número de mujeres con las que estuvo antes de Caroline, lo único que le importaba es que ella era de él.

más tarde ese día, ambos se preparaban para dormir.

Caroline miraba a su marido sentado en la enorme cama quitándose los zapatos, los ojos apartados de ella, su silencio la desconcertaba mientras lo veía quitándose su camisa y la arrojaba a la esquina de la habitación. se pasó la mano por su cabello, mientras la miraba, sus ojos explorando su cuerpo cubierto por un corto camisón negro antes de entrar al baño.

"buen dia?" Caroline lo escucho preguntar desde el baño y así pudo constatar que estaba enojado.

"no estuvo mal" dijo suavemente, decidida a mantener las cosas amistosas " fui a comer con Kol y Freya… me contrataron en la televisora pero ambos sabíamos que la entrevista era mera formalidad" ella rió, él escuchó todo mientras se ponía su pantalones de pijama, le escucho hablar sobre la comida con sus hermanos, usualmente eso le haría sonreír.

pero esta noche no, no cuando su dia incluía una conversación coqueta con su ex prometido.

"haz oido de Lockwood?" interrumpió en medio de su plática sobre Freya acusando a Kol de salir con alguien y ser todo serio, salió del baño con su pecho desnudo y tomó uno de sus viejos libros mientras se acostaba junto a ella en la cama.

Caroline se detuvo a mitad de su platica, sus ojos se estrecharon al mirarlo sentarse junto a ella con el libro en las manos, ella noto que sus ojos no se movían sobre la página y lo blanco de sus nudillos al sostener el libro.

la rubia tragó su enojo,sabía que era demasiada coincidencia que Klaus preguntara por Tyler el mismo dia que hablo con él, su sangre hervía al saber que el espiaba sus llamadas.

"de hecho lo hice" contestó, no queriendo discutir, porque ella sabía que no había hecho nada malo."ha llamado hoy,bien me voy a dormir"

ella estaba a punto de girarse cuando Klaus la tomó entre sus brazos y la sentó en su regazo.

sus ojos eran de color dorado cuando ella lo miró a la cara.

"no quiero saber como te enteraste que hable con Tyler hoy" dijo Caroline tratando de no discutir con el.

"no vuelvas a hablar con él" gruño Klaus acariciando sus muslos.

"oh Klaus, el solo llamo para decirme invitarme a la fiesta de los fundadores, era solo una llamada sobre la estúpida fiesta"

"quiero que se aleje de ti, o lo haré arrepentirse"

"no se me permite tener amigos?"preguntó ella con ligera burla.

"amigos, si, amantes , no"

"eres mi amante" acaricio su rostro " mi amigo… mi marido… mi todo" lo beso

" prometelo"

"siempre y para siempre" ella dijo besándolo de nuevo.

"vamos a irnos unos días, amor" dijo el híbrido mientras besaba su cuello" podemos llevar el barco al río" acaricio sus pechos" o ir a esquiar, relajarnos"

Caroline se mordía el labio, tratando de mantener las lágrimas a raya, deseando que pudieran ser asi siempre, sin secretos entre ellos, solo felicidad pura.

Klaus la rodó sobre su espalda, esa noche hicieron el amor de forma suave y dulce. más tarde esa noche, los ojos del híbrido se abrieron al sentir su ausencia en sus brazos, estaba apunto de ir a buscarla cuando la escucho en el baño.

"te dije que no me llamarás cuando estoy en casa"

" lo se, pero era urgente, el compro lo de la fiesta?"

"no importa si Klaus lo cree o no, solo nadie se tiene que dar cuenta"

"tenemos que vernos, cuando te puedes escapar?"

"pronto, pero creo que ya esta sospechando"

"sabías en lo que te metias cuando te casaste con él, no deberías estar sorprendida"

"no...no es fácil...algunas veces"

"supongo que no… trata de escapar pronto, no me puedo ir de New Orleans sin verte primero"

"esta bien, tratare, solo no llames cuando estoy en casa"

Klaus se quedó quieto, no quería que ella supiera que había escuchado su conversación con Tyler

el se sentía enfermos cuando ella volvió a la cama y lo abrazo por detrás y le dio un beso en el hombro, él apretó las manos en puños por lo que había escuchado.

sus mentiras y engaños.

el quería dejar la habitación y dejar correr toda su ira y dolor por las calles de New Orleans, esa noche el híbrido no durmió, su mente inundada de rabia y venganza.


	18. Final Masquerade

**hey gracias a todos por leer esta historia, ya estamos en la recta final, solo quedan como 4 capitulos mas para terminar.**

 **no se olviden de votar por sus historias y autores favoritos en los Klaroline Awards**

 **el titulo de este capitulo a cargo de Linkin Park**

 **te extrañaremos Chester!**

 **saludos**

 **L**

Caroline tomó un sorbo de café con una mano mientras conducía con la otra, el viento movía su cabello. miró con frecuencia el espejo retrovisor y vio algunos coches detrás de ella.

ella suspiro, esperando que él estuviera ahí como planeaban, su mente ocupada con las cosas que tenía que hacer para que nadie se enterara.

especialmente Klaus.

su cuerpo se estremeció cuando su mente se llenó con los recuerdos de los últimos días. las cosas habían sido un poco extrañas y perturbadoras.

todo comenzó la mañana en que Klaus se enteró de la llamada de Tyler, encontró su cama fría cuando busco su cálido cuerpo en la mañana, sólo para despertarse y encontrar que ya estaba vestido, deseandole un buen día sin mirarla. salio de la habitación, dejándola confundida y con la inquietud de que el podria saber.

se mordió los labios cuando su mente retrocedió unas noches antes, cuando lo encontró en la gran sala después del trabajo, estaba vestido en un traje negro, bebiendo mientras miraba hacia el fuego en la chimenea, sus ojos cubiertos por una capa de oscuridad y su cara ilegible.

" _oh cariño, perdón por llegar tarde" dijo Caroline sin aliento, mientras se apresuraba a entrar en su habitación, dejó caer su bolsa sobre la cama, levantó la vista solo para verlo recargado contra la puerta, sus dedos apretando su vaso de bourbon._

" _un dia con muchas noticias" dijo la rubia mientras se quitaba los zapatos y el saco._

 _ella se acercó hacia él y lo abrazo, enterrándose en su olor y calor._

" _mmm… hueles delicioso" susurro ella respirando su aroma " a dónde vamos esta noche?" ella preguntó aunque sabía que había una gala con las facciones hoy. lo único que ella quería era acostarse en el sofá con su marido con algunas chucherías mientras veian una pelicula, algo que a veces hacían, solo para disfrutar de los rituales normales que eran escasos en sus vidas llenas de eventos sobrenaturales._

 _sintió una angustiante ansiedad al escuchar su silencio, frunció el ceño un poco cuando la miraba de esa forma extraña, tan distante y lejana y noto lo rígido de su cuerpo cuando la abrazaba._

" _hey… estás bien?"ella preguntó acariciando su rostro,escuchó como gimió antes de tomar su mano de la cara y se movía para servirse otro trago._

" _me voy pronto" dijo bebiendo "no necesitas ir conmigo hoy" dijo tomando su largo abrigo sobre el respaldo del sofá._

" _no, esta bien, solo dame 10 minutos" dijo empezando a desabotonar su blusa " lo olvide"_

 _sus ojos estaban oscuros cuando la miro._

" _esta bien, Caroline" dijo con una sonrisa " se que tan..cansado… puede ser tu trabajo" dijo poniéndose su abrigo, sus palabras estaban cubiertas por burla y un toque de crueldad._

 _oh dios el sabe. pensó con pánico_

 _trato de calmarme pensado que si Klaus la había descubierto, ya sabría por ahora._

" _le he pedido a Cami que me acompañe" añadió tranquilamente, observando con cuidado su cara " después de todo , ella sabe más sobre lo que pasa dentro de las facciones que tu y necesito que alguien sepa de lo que habla esta noche"_

 _Caroline se mordió los labios con fuerza, sabiendo que él estaba siendo deliberadamente cruel hacia ella._

" _está bien" dijo ella, caminó hacia él lentamente, sus celos por Camille O'Connell se habían evaporado hacia tiempo ahora que ella la conocía mejor, sabia que Klaus perderia interes rapidamente con una mujer como Cami._

" _si piensas que es lo mejor,Klaus" dijo ella con un suspiro, negándose a jugar los juegos que su marido quería, ella juró que vio un flash de dorado en sus ojos._

" _te esperare" susurro mirándolo de cerca, se estremeció un poco cuando el la tomo de los brazos apretando un poco antes de soltarla abruptamente y salir por la puerta._

" _no me esperes" dijo cuando abrió la puerta " no vendré hasta mañana" añadió mirándola con ojos ardientes antes de salir, dejando a Caroline confundida._

 _ella se había ido a la cama esperando que regresara, maldiciendo silenciosamente mientras los minutos pasaban, pensando en como Klaus estaba con Cami esta noche, las imágenes de ellos dos juntos no dejándola dormir hasta que el cielo empezó a aclarar y sus ojos se cerraron del cansancio._

los últimos días apenas la toco, su cuerpo frío y distante mientras le daba la espalda en la cama, sus ojos llenos de ansiedad cada vez que lo abrazaba y se pone rígido a su tacto. ya no reía en las tardes mientras ella le contaba sobre su dia, solo la miraba con esa extraña luz en sus ojos y siempre la dejaba sola en las noches, con su mente inundada de imágenes de el en los brazos de Cami. tampoco la miraba como lo hacía antes, ni buscaba su compañía.

hasta que ella dejó de hablarle, dejó de tratar de abrazarlo en las noches, sus cueros aún en la fría cama de espaldas entre ellos, respiraciones rápidas mientras cada uno luchaba con sus propios pensamientos, que ahora atormentaban a ambos.

ambos anhelando estar en los brazos del otro, solo para ser separados por la desconfianza , los celos y la ira.

el corazón de Caroline empezó a latir fuerte al pensar que Klaus se podría estar aburriendo de ella, de su cuerpo y su amor. esos pensamientos la volvían loca y sin embargo, estaba confundida mientras recordaba sus suaves palabras mientras hacían el amor unas pocas noches antes, en su cabeza nadaban las imágenes de mujeres sin rostro, hasta que sus ojos perdieron brillo para ser reemplazado por un azul hielo y un verde congelado mientras miraba a Klaus en el desayuno.

Caroline se mordió de nuevo el labio tratando de evitar el sollozo que estaba en su garganta, sintiendo una sensación de temor mientras miraba el espejo retrovisor de nuevo, tomó la derecha para conducir por una carretera de tierra hacia el Bayou condujo por unos minutos hasta que llegó a la pequeña casa aun lado del río.

Klaus observó cómo el coche de su esposa tomó hacia la derecha adentrándose al bosque, sus nudillos estaban blancos mientras se aferra al volante, detuvo su coche al inicio de la calle de tierra, decidido a seguir el resto de camino a pie, no le tomaría mucho tiempo alcanzar al auto de su esposa con su velocidad sobrenatural.

sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza al recordar los últimos días con su esposa, cuando el resplandor cálido y feliz de su vida matrimonial se había tornado en gris y frío. sus manos se sentían frías al recordar como desquitaba su ira destruyendo todo a su paso mientras caminaba por las calles de New Orleans por las noches.

el Lobo en él quería castigarla cruelmente, quería destrozarle la ropa y reclarmarla hasta que no sintiera nada mas que a él, que supiera a quién pertenecía.

y había la parte en el que luchaba contra su lobo, la parte de él que deseaba verla feliz, la misma felicidad que el veia cuando estaba con ella, cuando pensaba que era solo él quien llevaba el cuerpo de su esposa casi al olvido.

habia dias en que el se concentraba en su latido del corazón, aun cuando le negaba su presencia en la cama, mirarla con anhelo cuando ella ya había caído dormida. sintiéndose envuelto en el secreto peor guardado en todo New Orleans.

Que el gran Klaus Mikaelson estaba locamente y profundamente enamorado de su esposa.

la tardes cuando ella le contaba de su día, su aroma atormentandolo, se sentía atrapado, atrapado la verdad que se negaba a admitir.

que amaba a esa mujer.

la amaba más allá de la razón y la redención.

sabía que a cualquier otra mujer la hubiera matado por haber hecho lo que había hecho, que si Tyler fuera alguien más, lo hubiera torturado lentamente hasta que él hubiera deseado no existir.

también sabía que todo eso solo se había quedado en ideas por el deseo de no ver dolor en sus ojos aquamarina, sus entrañas se revolcaban en auto odio por tener esa debilidad, odio e ira por necesitar de ella, rasgandolo por dentro, porque ahora se sentía obligado por sentimiento que no eran de él.

caí en un espiral fuera de control.

se sentía completamente impotente.

su amor hacia ella lo hacía débil.

ahogándose en la miseria al saber que soportaría compartirla con otro hombre, solo para tener su calidad presencia a su alrededor, para escuchar su risa, respirar su aroma en la cama.él no quería perderla, sabía que si ella lo dejaba él estaría en su helada y fría soledad.

con carrera lo llevó hasta una vieja casa aun lado del río, se quedó fuera de la vista al ver el maserati rojo de Caroline.

después de unos momentos una camioneta gris se estacionó a un lado del auto de Caroline.

sus ojos se oscurecieron de miedo y rabia al ver a Tyler Lockwood salir del coche gris y abrazar a su esposa antes de seguirla dentro de la casa.

 _oh Caroline, por que me diste un corazón , solo para rasgarlo?_

sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando vio a su hermano Kol abrir la puerta de la vieja casa y esa sorpresa se convirtió en furia cuando vio a Davina Claire salir junto con su hermano.

Klaus sintió un torbellino de emociones dentro de él.

ira y furia hacían hervir su sangre junto con el alivio.

glorioso, abrumador y bendito alivio.


	19. Cold Blood

Davina vio a su amiga en la puerta, rápidamente le dio un abrazo fuerte.

"hola, querida hermana" saludo el original.

"a dónde iremos ahora?" pregunto la pequeña bruja a la rubia.

"tienes todo cubierto?" preguntó Caroline a Tyler, quien la miraba de una forma que era fácil de leer hasta para Kol

"emm… si lo tengo" tartamudeo Tyler.

Davina podía ver el deseo del hombre moreno por Caroline,estaba mezclado con el profundo arrepentimiento de perderla contra una fuerza con la que no podía competir.

mientras Caroline y Kol discutían los planes Davina se acercó a Tyler y le habló en voz baja.

"sabes que ella nunca volverá a ti, verdad?" dijo directamente al híbrido." la vida que estás imaginando … ella solo quiere eso con el"

Tyler se sorprendió un poco y miró hacia caroline con nostalgia.

"vamos cariño es hora de irnos" dijo Kol abrazando a Davina y dándole una beso en la sien.

"ya no quiero correr mas" dijo con cansancio " eso es todo lo que hago huir de todo el mundo"

"hey.. hey…" dijo Kol tomando su cara con ambas manos obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos" vamos ha estar bien, nos alejaremos de este lugar y miraremos el mundo"

"vamos" dijo Tyler.

Todos salieron de la pequeña cabaña. cuando una voz los detuvo.

"ella no va a ninguna parte"

la cara de Caroline perdió su color, mientras todos miraban hacia el bosque.

Klaus salió de entre los árboles, sus ojos eran de color dorado, mandíbula tensa. estaba acompañado por 4 hombres más.

Klaus les había ordenado enseñarle a Tyler Lockwood una lección, en privado, lejos de Caroline.

quería asegurarse que Tyler sufriera sin que él tuviera las manos manchadas.

Caroline retrocedió un poco, su rostro ardía bajo la mirada intensa que su marido le daba, ella sabía que los hombres junto a Klaus no eran ordinarios, ella sabía a ciencia cierta que eran híbridos.

ella caminó hasta ponerse frente a Kol y Davina.

"no puedo dejar que hagas esto Klaus, ellos se aman, merecen vivir en paz" dijo ella, su voz llena de desafío y convicción.

Klaus apretó los puños con fuerza enojado ante su desobediencia, incluso cuando su corazon sentia calma por saber que ella aún era suya.

"no dejaré que los detengas, ya no usaras la daga contra Kol y dejarás de tener encerrada a Davina para poder usarla contra las brujas del barrio francés" gritó la rubia.

Klaus camino hacia ella, su cara llena de furia, Tyler rápidamente tomo a Caroline del brazo , listo para protegerla contra la rabia del híbrido original.

Klaus tomo a Tyler de la camisa y lo empuja hacia la casa, lo sostuvo inmóvil contra la pared con una mano dentro de su pecho..

"nunca la vuelvas a tocar" dijo mirando a Tyler sangrar por la boca y hacer esfuerzo en respirar.

"Klaus! No!" dijo Caroline corriendo hacia su marido.

la rubia trató de separarlo de Tyler pero el híbrido no se movía ningún centímetro.

"no te volveré a decir, pero si vuelves a acercarte a mi esposa te matare"

"detente!, Klaus Por favor déjalo" suplico Caroline.

Tyler escucho el odio en la voz de Klaus.

el híbrido hizo una mueca controlando su impulso de matar Lockwood, el odio que recorría sus venas al saber que Caroline había recurrido a su ex prometido en busca de ayuda. se obligó en recordar que ella era suya, ningún hombre que no fuera él la habia tocado.

con ese pensamiento en su cabeza soltó el agarre en Tyler, quien respiro a toda prisa tratando de recuperarse.

Klaus se giro,colocándose frente a su esposa.

Caroline miró a los ojos de su marido, oscuros por la rabia,ella gimió en frustración cuando la comprensión de lo pasado en los últimos días se hacía más clara, sintió rabia dentro de ella, ya que se sentía impotente.

como podria hacerle ver y entender que no podría amar a nadie que no fuera el.

no cuando su cuerpo y alma eran consumidos solo por los pensamientos de él.

"entreguenme a la chica" ordenó, respirando profundamente para calmarse.

"no" dijo simplemente " vas a tener que pasar primero por mi cadáver" dijo con los ojos en llamas.

"y el mio, y sabes que soy difícil de matar,hermano, tendras que pasar una daga por mi pecho antes de que te deje que lastimes a alguna de ellas" dijo Kol

Klaus miró a su esposa.

"quién será primero?" preguntó Caroline

su desafío rompió su control.

"DIOS...VETE AL INFIERNO...CAROLINE"

rugió con indignación y frustración, se sentía atrapado de nuevo por esa sensación de pérdida del control,de poder, no sabía cómo perder, la derrota se deslizó por sus venas enfureciendolo más.

"tengo sus boletos aquí" dijo Caroline con calma, manteniendo la voz firme, incluso cuando sus entrañas gritaban de frustración por sus celos locos, su paranoia sabiendo que siempre el trataria de controlarla.

"ella y Kol se irán lejos" dijo mientras caminaba hacia el auto de Tyler junto con ellos. " si me sigues, te voy a detener, si tratas de hacerles daño, te detendré y si tratas de secuestrarla de nuevo me aseguraré de poner una estaca de roble blanco dentro de tu corazón"

los hombres que acompañaban a Klaus estaban en silencio mirando a su Alfa y de nuevo a su esposa.

" no puedo pelear contra ti"dijo en voz baja, su cuerpo sintiendo la derrota.

ambos se miraron a los ojos por un momento antes de que Klaus diera media vuelta y se fuera con sus hombres.

Caroline dio un suspiro de alivio, sabia que había ganado,no, más bien la había dejado ganar.

había dejado ir a Davina a pesar que su ira lo consumía por dentro, mientras lo veía alejarse pensó sobre lo severa que sería su venganza sobre los que dejaron ir a Davina. ella sabía que su sangre ahora bombeaba con hambre.

el hambre de ganar cueste lo que cueste.

pero sus ojos se suavizaron, el los había dejado ir, ella sintió sintió su corazón llenarse con un pequeño trozo de esperanza.

ella sabia que habia algo de bondad en el.


	20. So Tied Up

Caroline abrió las grandes puertas de roble que tenía el compuesto, caminaba hacia el despacho donde sabía que su marido estaba, había pasado dos días completos fuera de casa, ella estaba segura que el estaria mas alla de enojado, pero al recordar lo que había descubierto ayer, ella no podía sentirse más feliz.

 _cuatro semanas señora Mikaelson, todo va muy bien._

ella se mordió el labio y acarició su estómago. tomó una gran respiración y abrió la puerta del despacho.

Klaus Mikaelson estaba sentado en medio de las sombras, su rostro iluminado por las llamas en la chimenea, su hermoso rostro tenso en la rabia y la impaciencia todo mezclado junto con una emoción humana que penso que jamas sentiria.

Ansiedad.

él sabía que estaba siendo castigado.

No había sabido nada de Caroline desde que se había ido junto con Davina, sin un mensaje de despedida, sin llamada telefónica, sin nada.

dos días y dos noches, en las que los híbridos, vampiros y lobos corrían al verlo tratando de evitar su ira y rezaban por el regreso de Caroline.

dos días y dos noches en que los chismes se extendían a lo largo y ancho del barrio francés que Klaus Mikaelson por fin había encontrado a su igual.

las brujas se frotaban las manos en alegría al saber que el gran rey híbrido tenía una debilidad.

su propia esposa era su talón de Aquiles.

la alegría fue silenciada momentáneamente cuando lo que cuidaban a Davina perdieron la vida y así todos aprendieron que las garras del híbrido seguían afiladas.

dos días y dos noches en lo que se acostaba en su cama, tenso y alerta por cualquier mensaje o llamada de Caroline para solo escuchar el sonido lento de su corazón y su cerebro mostrando imágenes de Caroline con Tyler, haciendo que la odiara, odiara a Tyler y sobre todo odiandose a si mismo.

su furia se agudizó al recordar que busco a Tyler por ayuda, él quería poseerla por completo pero sabía que nunca podría controlar su espíritu insolente y desafiante.

 _dios, te extraño._

Klaus trago su bebida y se pasó los dedos por su cabello. sentado y esperando, sabía que podría haber tomado a la niña cuando los encontró en el pantano.

de repente escucho el crujido de la puerta.

se sintió caliente, respiro lentamente tratando de calmar su ira, sus nervios, su ansiedad, su lujuria,todo lo que había sentido durante su ausencia.

era como un adicto privado de su droga.

un leve gemido escapó de los labios de Klaus, cuando el olor de Caroline invade la habitación.

el se levantó, y se giró para verla.

Caroline agarron con fuerza la manija de la puerta, mientras lo veía parado en toda su gloria siniestra.

 _ojala tenga su ojos, sus labios y esa linda sonrisa con hoyuelos._

el camino hacia ella, sintió el calor de su cuerpo cuando se paró frente a ella, su confrontación fue olvidada para otro momento, solos quería expresar la idea que tenía desde que ella se fue con Tyler.

"te toco?" susurro él, respirando de forma desigual tratando de calmar su cuerpo que sentía la gran necesidad de reclamar, recuperarla y hacerla suya de nuevo.

Caroline gimió con exasperacion, ella estaba dispuesta a comenzar la pelea cuando el la tomo por la cintura y la empujo contra la pared.

se puso de rodillas frente a ella y levantó su falda hasta la cintura, acarició sus piernas y las separó.

"te toco aquí?" preguntó mientras pasaba sus dedos por su clítoris.

el jugo un poco hasta ver cómo su cara se ruborizaba, ella estaba apunto de venir cuando él dejó su trabajo.

se paró frente a ella y desgarró la blusa con sus manos.

"entonces te toco aquí?" preguntó él tomando sus pechos para masajearlos. Caroline dio un grito cuando él empezó a chuparlos, la mezcla de dolor y placer la estaba volviendo loca.

"oh..dios… para… por favor...detente" gimió empujandolo.

"no digas una palabra" ordenó el híbrido, tomo lo que quedaba de su ropa dejándola desnuda ante el.

Caroline sabía que él iba a reclamarla ahora como suya, tomar posesión de su cuerpos que era su territorio exclusivo.

ella miro como se quito su henley, un gemido dejó su boca cuando vio su pecho desnudo y su aliento se volvió errático cuando se quitó el pantalón.

ella gritó en voz alta cuando el la levanto del suelo y clavó su miembro dentro de ella en un empuje duro.

sus ojos estaban llenos de lujuria, una lujuria que ellos estaban conteniendo durante los últimos días.

Klaus empezó a respirar fuerte mientras empujaba dentro de ella, cada empuje la hizo gemir, sintió sus dedos en su espalda, hizo una mueca cuando sintió sus uñas clavadas en la piel, hasta que su cara se ruborizó en un rojo profundo y su grito se escuchó entre las sombras cuando ella llegó a su clímax. unos segundo despues el llego con un golpe fuerte y profundo.

"te encantó eso,no?" susurro sin aliento mientras aun la sostenía contra la pared, su pene todavía dentro de ella.

"oh dios...si.. te amo" ella dijo y le dio un profundo beso.

"eres mía" susurró "para siempre mía"

el camino con ella en sus brazos hasta el sillón y se sentó con ella encima.

"el te ha cogido así?"susurró rozando sus labios por un lado de su cabeza.

Caroline se echó a reír, se acurrucó más sobre su pecho, su risa suave le hacía cosquillas en la piel, ella cerró los ojos e inhalo su aroma.

"no Klaus…" se rio haciéndolo sonreír mientras acariciaba su cabello, sus ojos brillaban con diversión haciéndolo abrazarla más fuerte contra el,

"nunca, nadie me ha cogido así"

se rió, mirandola , sus dedos acariciaban sus rizos rubios, su corazon empezo a latir más rápido cuando una curiosidad se apoderó de él, y expresó la pregunta que él había tenido miedo de hacer.

"como estan Davina y mi hermano?"

"estan bien, un poco cansados por el viaje, pero bien" dijo con cuidado mientras lo miraba, ellos sabian que habia comenzado una nueva batalla entre ellos, la batalla de las voluntades, donde una había sido una claro ganador y el otro había jurado que iba a domar ese corazón ardiente con todo lo que tenía.

"eso no durará, amor, no soy el único mal en este mundo que quiere a esa chica" dijo en voz baja.

"por eso tenemos que confiar en una cosa" susurro mirándolo con ojos suaves.

"y qué es eso?" pregunto

"confiar y esperar que haya bondad en todo el mundo"ella sonrió y le dio un suave beso en los labios antes de acurrucarse en su pecho de nuevo.

ella no vio la mirada de sorpresa en la cara de su marido cuando la miro a la cara e inhalo su aroma.

los ojos de Caroline se cerraron de inmediato cuando el sueño se apoderó de ella.

no tuvo oportunidad de escuchar las palabras de su marido.

"una niña… espero que sea... una niña"


	21. Young And Beautiful

**bien, llegamos al ultimo capitulo de esta historia, gracias a todos por sus comentarios, realmente gracias por tomarse el tiempo para llegar hasta aqui.**

 **Saludos**

 **L**

" y entonces…"

Klaus miró a su hija, ahora durmiendo bajo la cálida manta, su rostro era la imagen de la paz genuina, se dio cuenta que siguió hablando después de que Lizzie se durmió.

miro el reloj sobre la mesita de noche.

2:04 am

suspiro, acariciando los rizos de su hija, sonrió al recordar el primer encuentro con su madre, como su belleza y fuego lo habían hechizado, como su amor lo salvó.

Niklaus Mikaelson

Un hombre tan lleno de maldad que necesito a una mujer con una brillante humanidad en ella.

como su amor, había alejado sus temores,odio e ira cuando amenazaban con abrumarlo.

 _como te extraño Caroline._

"esa fue una linda historia, aunque muy diferente de la sirenita o cenicienta"

su cabeza se levantó abruptamente, respirando hondo mientras la veía de pie junto a la puerta, su rostro resplandeciendo con la suave luz de la noche.

"Caroline" susurro.

"espero que la mantuvieras en PG" bromeo

ella se veía cansada, su cabello algo revuelto sujetado en una cola de caballo.

estaba sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia la cama, sus ojos ahora en su hija.

"como esta ella?" preguntó inclinándose para besar suavemente la mejilla de su hija cuidando de no despertarla.

"te echo de menos" respondió el híbrido, la tomó de las manos y la atrajo hacia él."y no solo ella" dijo besando el interior de su muñeca.

ambos sonreían mientras salían de la habitación, dejando la puerta un poco abierta para que Lizzie no se asustara por la oscuridad. Caroline río cuando Klaus la envolvió en sus brazos, besó su cuello e inhalo su aroma.

"te he extrañado" susurro contra su cuello.

ella se rio.

"Nik, tan solo fueron 3 semanas" bromeó la rubia, poniendo sus manos sobre su pecho y empujando un poco para ver su rostro. "mama nos espera para acción de gracias"

"ella está bien?"

"si, su hombro ya mejoro, asi que no necesita más ayuda"

La Sheriff Forbes había recibido un disparo en el hombre durante un robo frustrado, Caroline había volado inmediatamente hacia Mystic Falls cuando le llamo Matt para decirle, Klaus había querido acompañarla pero la rubia había insistido que se quedara por la escuela de Lizzie.

"mama mando esto para Lizzie" dijo Caroline tomando su bolso de una mesa en el pasillo, sacó una hermosa caja de color perla de su bolso.

una suave melodía lleno el lugar cuando abrió la caja,las estrellas y la luna se proyectaba desde la caja para llenar el pasillo con sus formas.

Klaus suspiro mientras la abrazaba de nuevo.

"le estabas contando nuestra historia a Lizzie?" ella preguntó con una sonrisa, él le dio un beso profundo.

"recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?" pregunto entre besos.

"mmm...como olvidarlo?" ella gimió mientras Klaus besaba su cuello."eres todo lo que siempre quise"

"tú también eras todo lo que yo deseaba y sabes que deseo ahora?" preguntó el híbrido con los ojos brillantes.

Caroline negó con la cabeza.

"quiero otro bebé" dijo acercardola a él, su aroma haciéndola débil de las rodillas

"Nik?"

"si, amor"

"me seguirás amando cuando ya no sea joven y bonita?" pregunto, ella aun no estaba segura de ser vampiro.

"te amare siempre y para siempre, Caroline" dijo el híbrido con seriedad "baila conmigo"

se movieron con la música que solo ellos escuchaban.

la puerta se abrió un poco más cuando una niña rubia con ojos verdes se asomo al ser despertada por el sonido de la voz de su madre.

observó asombrada a sus padres bailando en el pasillo, sus caras casi tocándose, mientras estaban envueltos en la dulzura del momento.

miles de años después cuando les hablaba a sus descendientes acerca de su niñez, su mente se llenaba con las imágenes de estrellas bailando sobre la figuras de sus padres bailando, mirándose con tal amor y dulzura en el viejo pasillo del hogar de su infancia.

y ella escuchaba claramente la voz de su padre mientras le contaba la única historia que quería escuchar.

cómo conocí a tu madre fue….

Fin.

 **habra un epilogo no se preocupen, diganmen que quieren ver en el.**


	22. All Through The Night

**EPILOGO 1**

 **este capitulo esta ambientado entre el capitulo 16 y 17.**

la oscuridad se arremolinaba a su alrededor mientras su cuerpo flotaba, sin peso en el líquido negro y sintió sus órganos aplastados cuando la oscuridad cubría su cuerpo, tragandolo, consumiendolo, su boca se abrió, aterrorizado, luchando contra las mareas de ira y miedo que inundaban sus venas, entonces la vio, una pequeña luz en la densa vez se hacia mas grande, sus ojos casi se cegaron cuando creyó ver a ella corriendo hacia él, su cabello dorado volando por el viento….

Los ojo de Klaus se abrieron, su corazón en su garganta, su pecho jadeando mientras miraba alrededor de la habitación oscura, mientras las formas se hacen más claras para el. como las cortinas y los muebles se formaban de nuevo en su visión, la sensación del colchón debajo de el se sentía más firme cuando el mundo tomó forma nuevamente.

se volvió para ver a Caroline mirándolo en la oscuridad, la pálida luz de la luna iluminando sus ojos mientras lo observaba, su cabeza apoyada sobre su codo, sus cabellos dorados cayendo en cascada por su espalda, una mano en su pecho, calmandolo.

"hola" gimió somnoliento, su respiración se calmó, la sensación de su cálido cuerpo junto a él, calmando sus sentidos y vio que sus ojos brillaban extrañamente mientras lo miraba.

su aliento era cálido sobre su piel cuando ella se inclinó hacia él, la mano sobre su pecho abrazándolo con fuerza, su voz era un susurro mientras sus labios rozaban su oreja.

"te amo"

Klaus dio un suspiro de satisfacción, sus manos la tomaron y poniendo su cuerpo sobre el. sus largos rizos caían sobre sus caras.

"repitelo" pidió, apartando con la mano los mechones sobre su cara, su sonrisa era débil, curvando sus labios e iluminando sus ojos mientras él apretaba su cuerpo contra su pecho.

el aún no podía creer que la mujer que tenía sobre él, lo amaba, todavía las palabras de Mikael sonaban en su cabeza de vez en cuando.

 _nadie te amara, chico, a nadie le importas_

"te amo" susurro Caroline, suspirando cuando lo escucho reír, su cuerpo relajándose cuando sus cálidos cuerpos se tocaban, mientras sus entrañas se llenaban de esa cálida sensación de amor que amenazaba con abrumarla, ese amor que la atacó sin advertencia mientras miraba su cara durmiente por las noches.

"me encanta cuando me lo dices" susurró, el hombre más poderoso del planeta, ese que aún inculcaba esa sensación de terror y miedo en los demás, pero el no era asi cuando estaba en los brazos de la mujer que amaba.

La beso desesperadamente, abrazándola fuerte, saboreando su olor a vainilla y lilas mezclado con el olor a sexo en su piel suave.

Caroline soltó una risita cuando se apartó del beso para buscar aire, se acurruco contra su pecho, los ojos del híbrido brillantes mientras acariciaba su cabello, sus entrañas llenas con el calor de un amor correspondido, un amor sentido y demostrado, sin dudas, ni reservas.

"Klaus.." comenzó Caroline colocando besos en su pecho.

"mmm..?" respiro con los ojos cerrados, jugando con los mechones de su cabello.

"volví a esa pequeña tienda de antigüedades donde conseguimos el anillo de compromiso" suspiro acurrucandose más en su pecho y mirando el anillo en su dedo. " solo que ya no estaba ahí" agregó.

"tal vez la tienda cerró" dijo somnoliento, su voz lo calmaba lo suficiente para arrullar sus sentidos.

"pero pregunte alrededor… nadie ha visto esa tienda desde que estuvimos allí.. no es extraño?" dijo tocando su pene suavemente haciéndolo despertar.

"eso es extraño" admitió, ya que ahora que lo pensaba nunca había vuelto a ver la tienda desde que llevo a Caroline allí. "tal vez estaba allí solo para nosotros… esperándonos para comprar el anillo" bromeo él, su agarre en sus caderas se tenso y gimió cuando la punta de su miembro tocó la entrada de su centro.

"y vivieron felices para siempre?" ella susurro, sonriendo, preguntandose si decirle que el anillo últimamente parece brillar más, bañandola con una luz blanca que parecía venir de sus profundidades, riéndose para si misma mientras se mordía el labio.

"eres feliz?" preguntó, Caroline sintió lagrimas en sus ojos como siempre cuando la miraba de esa manera, su cara suavizada por la ternura y un poco sin aliento por el amor hacia ella.

"quiero un bebé, Caroline" le apretó las caderas, su voz era firme y áspera en su urgencia. "quiero hacer un bebe contigo" suspiro mientras agarraba su cabello y levantaba su cabeza para exponer su cuello a el, beso su garganta. "quiero hacer muchos bebés… solo contigo" dijo mientras besaba su cuello, cuando levantó la vista, la vio mirando hacia el con lagrimas en los ojos.

ella lo besó fuertemente.

" te amo Caroline… siempre y para siempre" dijo haciendo que ella sonriera.

"incluso cuando tenga los pies hinchados y este tan gorda que parezca una ballena?" ella se rio mientras el le susurraba lo que haría cuando sus pechos se volvieran más grandes. riendo y ruborizándose cuando le comentaba lo que haría con su exuberante , fértil y floreciente cuerpo.

pronto las insinuaciones dieron paso a la acción, ellos hicieron el amor hasta que Caroline cayó dormida.

Klaus Mikaelson se quedó dormido abrazando a su esposa fuertemente, sin saber que esa noche más que las otras noches donde el la amaba con ardiente lujuria. era la noche en la que su semilla había echado raíces dentro de su útero, dandole lo unico que mas quería en este mundo.

una familia propia.

un bebé.

su bebé.

sin saber cómo se dio cuenta,

el solo sentía los nuevos hilos que conectaban su vida con la de Caroline, el anillo brillando, la alegría consumiendolo.


	23. Anything

**EPILOGO 2**

Caroline suspiro con enojo cuando su teléfono sonó por tercera vez, tomó su teléfono.

"que es esta vez?" suspiro, escuchando la voz de su marido por tercera vez esa mañana.

"Caroline, el ama de llaves está hablando de un pastel, hemos pedido un pastel?" escucho su voz con creciente pánico.

"los detalles están en el refrigerador, Klaus, tienes que leerlos" ella reprendió poniendo sus ojos en blanco " pero el pastel aún no llega? se supone que llegaría esta mañana, no le dijiste a Jeffrey que fuera por el?" ella preguntó con exasperación.

"ni siquiera sabía que había un pastel...no… Lizzie, espera a papi… no, dije que esperes… muy bien, entonces todavía no tenemos un pastel y al parecer tampoco globos... " ella lo escuchó y se rió en silencio mientras escuchaba a Lizzie en el fondo tratando de intimidar a su padre.

"Nik, Bonnie traerá los globos, fueron su idea, solo llámala para que te ayude" dijo y lo escucho gemir, sabiendo que él y su amigo no se agradaban mucho.

"ella no te morderá, sabes" dijo con un suspiro mientras su jefe colocaba un montón de archivos en su escritorio.

"lo se, pero yo podria, no tengo tiempo para discutir con la bruja hoy y es una idea tonta! " dijo con molestia "ademas quien viene de todos modos?"

"oh Nik, Elijah te envio la lista hace tiempo, preguntale a el!" respondió mientras revisaba los archivos, su jefe asomo la cabeza por la puerta para mirarla con enojo por atreverse a hacer una llamada personal.

"donde estas?... suena a caos… Lizzie vuelve aquí! solo espera un segundo, amor…" escucho un silbido al otro lado del teléfono, después volvió a la línea escuchando las protestas de Lizzie en el fondo.

"estoy en la oficina, arreglando toda la producción para el noticiero de esta noche… que ha estado haciendo Lizzie? suena cansada, está bien?" preguntó mientras escuchaba a su hija decirle a su padre lo injusto que era y escucho el obstinado deseo en su voz.

"está volviendo loco a todos! un intento de escape cada hora!" lo escucho reír exasperado "ya que la estoy agarrando por los tobillos mientras inútilmente trata de golpearme en las piernas, creo que entiendes"

Caroline suspiro, todo esta saliendo mal ese dia, se supone que Freya y Rebekah ayudarian pero su vuelo se había retrasado y su trabajo en el noticiero estaba tardando más de lo pensado.

suspiro más profundo, sintiendo que una gran fiesta de aniversario era lo último que necesitaba o quería el dia de hoy. especialmente porque había gente extraña en la ciudad que nada sabían sobre su vida y ella de nuevo tendría que interpretar a la señora Mikaelson reina de New Orleans con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

pero sabía que las grandes fiestas eran parte del paquete de estar casada con un Mikaelson.

"ok, solo acuestale para su siesta" mientras su jefe gritaba su nombre señalando el reloj para que terminara su llamada.

"ya intentamos eso, ella sigue despierta" ella escuchó su risa en la línea, sabiendo lo mucho que amaba su dia libre con su hija, incluso si había hablado varias veces en el dia para preguntarle acerca de la fiesta de esta noche.

"Nik me tengo que ir, a George le esta apunto de explotar la vena que tiene en la frente" mientras saludaba a su jefe con la mano.

"dile que se vaya al infierno" lo oyó gruñir. " mal dia, amor?" el preguntó, ella escuchó cómo su voz se suavizo.

"no tienes ni idea, mira tengo que irme… no le des nada con chocolate, eso la enloquecerá más… dale yogurt con granola, si yo también te amo… y Klaus. no hay tráfico de galletas de chocolate tampoco" regaño.

dejo salir un gran suspiro,sabiendo que Klaus le daría chocolate a Lizzie de todos modos, que iría a casa y la encontraria corriendo como maniaco de un lado a otro, peligroso cuando tu hija de cinco años estaba empezando a desarrollar sus poderes de bruja y que dia tras dia era mas difícil de controlar.

el dia empeoro cuando perdió una entrevista importante y George le dio una conferencia de como ella tal vez no estaba lista para ser productora y acaloradas palabras con su nueva reportera de cómo debe centrarse solo en los ellos y evitar tomar lugar al dar una noticia, el día culminó con Caroline perdiendo su hora de almuerzo y derramando café sobre su blusa de seda.

suspiro y sus ojos se abrieron, nublados por el cansancio cuando el auto llegó al compuesto, sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse del cansancio ya que sabía que tenía que vestirse para la fiesta, gimió un poco mientras salía del coche y hacía su camino hacia la gran sala, sus miembros sintiéndose cansados.

sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando abrió las grandes puertas de roble y encontró la habitación vacía solo con Klaus y Lizzie sentados en el suelo sobre una manta de picnic, la cara de su hija brillando con emoción.

"mami!" grito Lizzie cuando entro y ella dejó caer su maletín cuando la niña corrió hacia sus brazos, su risa resonando cuando la levantó.

"hola cariño" ella dijo mientras la niña la abrazaba con fuerza. su aliento cálido en su cuello, mientras inhalaba el aroma universal del hogar, su madre.

"mira lo que hemos hecho para ti mami, mira" dijo con emoción señalando hacia los platos en la manta, Klaus caminaba hacia ella, haciéndola suspirar cuando envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la beso en los labios.

"que es todo esto?" Caroline le preguntó a su hija, quien miró a su padre, su compañero en la conspiración

"Nik, tenemos que prepararnos para la fiesta" dijo soltando a Lizzie en el suelo que corrió hacia la manta y se sentó.

"cancele la fiesta" dijo ayudando a Caroline a quitarse la chaqueta. "no pensé que querrías una fiesta ruidosa después del día que tuviste así que hicimos…" Klaus se rió cuando su hija levantó la vista en protesta y sacudió la cabeza. "quiero decir que Lizzie preparo la cena para los tres" dijo Klaus mientras encaminaba a su mujer a la manta, se sentaron y CAroline rio al ver los sandwiches claramente hechos por una niña de 5 años.

"oh cariño, qué dijo la señora Collins?" ella se rio cuando Klaus la acercó hacia él para recargar sus espaldas sobre el sofá mientras Lizzie se sentaba en el regazo de su padre.

"es posible que tenga que usar compulsión en ella o buscar una nueva ama de llaves" dijo Klaus tomando el sandwich que le daba su hija.

"uno para ti mamá, no es genial la idea de papá?" preguntó su hija.

"es la mejor idea del mundo " dijo Caroline mordiendo su sándwich.

Klaus y Caroline comieron su sándwich mientras escuchaban a su hija platicar sobre su día.

asintiendo con la cabeza en los momento correctos y haciendo preguntas mientras estaban sentados y mirando a su hija hablar. Caroline sentía como se desvanecía su mal dia con la calidez de los ojos de su hijo.

"feliz aniversario" susurró con una sonrisa.

"feliz aniversario Nik" dijo ella dándole un suave beso "este es el mejor regalo de aniversario que podía desear"

Klaus Mikaelson sonrió mientras abrazaba a su esposa y escuchaba a su hija hablando con tenacidad persistente al igual que su madre.

{}

"le diste un poco de chocolate, no?" lo regaños mientras ponía a Lizzie en la cama, haciendo a Klaus sonrojarse, un espectáculo raro, algo que ella disfruto.

"es un día especial" dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de su hija y acariciaba su cabello dorado. " lo hiciste muy bien hoy, mi pequeño lobo, esos fueron los mejores sándwiches que he probado en mi vida"

Caroline suspiro al ver el resplandor en los ojos de Klaus, ese brillo que solo estaba dedicado a su hija.

"vas a pasar mañana conmigo también, papi?" preguntó Lizzie, Klaus suspiro y luego sonrió.

"no Lizzie, papá tiene trabajo con tio ´Lijah mañana y tu tienes que volver a la escuela" respondió mientras Lizzie fruncía el ceño. " pero te llevaré al zoológico el fin de semana y prometo que mañana cuando vuelvas de la escuela te llevaré a pasear en bicicleta" la niña le dio una sonrisa y lo abrazó con fuerza.

"volverás a casa temprano?"

"si, volveré temprano" le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

Caroline tomó su lugar aún lado de Lizzie y empezó a contarle un cuento hasta que la niña se quedó dormida.

camino hacia su habitación desabrochandose la blusa, cuando llegó a su habitación escuchó el agua corriendo. camino hacia el baño para encontrar a Klaus sentado en la gran bañera con su cabello mojado y peinado hacia atrás.

"acompáñame" pidió tomando un trago a la copa de champagne que tenía en la mano.

ella se desnudo y entro a la bañera.

"ven aquí" dijo Klaus tirando de ella hacia su pecho, recargando su cabeza en el hombro de su marido, dejando que el agua caliente calmara sus miembros cansados.

"oh...Nik..eso se siente tan bien" suspiro mientras Klaus le masajeaba los hombros

"te ves cansado, amor" susurró.

Se sentaron en un maravilloso silencio, mientras las burbujas calmaban su cuerpo, Klaus acariciaba su vientre cuando escucho otro latido de corazón, tan pequeño y débil, pero que estaba ahí de todos modos, Caroline lo miró a los ojos.

"oh, mi dulce Caroline" cuando la volteo y la sentó sobre su regazo mientras acariciaba su vientre con ternura.

"de verdad?" ella preguntó, pero vio la respuesta en sus ojos. "en serio, estoy yo..?, Nik es maravilloso"

él entendia su alegría, ya que no creían que podía embarazarse de nuevo después de Lizzie, ya que si él fuera normal, ella estaría constantemente embarazada dada su muy satisfactoria vida sexual.

Lizzie era un precioso regalo,su niña milagro, naciendo en el momento en que ni siquiera sabían si podían tener hijos juntos, después de ella no se había atrevido a esperar otro bebé, sin saber si el milagro volvería a suceder.

"no merezco nada de esto.." dijo Klaus, ella lo abrazó con fuerza, escucho el miedo siempre presente en el.

el miedo a perder la felicidad que le daba su esposa e hijo, el gran y profundo temor de volver a estar solo.

"eres un gran padre" lo tranquilizó, mientras lo besaba con dulzura." vamos a tener otro bebe, Nik, no es maravilloso" susurró Caroline con felicidad. el olvido toda la oscuridad y el temor.

por que al fin y al cabos el había encontrado su hogar.


	24. Dance Me To The End Of Love

**EPILOGO 3**

"oh, dónde está mi otro zapato?" Caroline gimió con frustración, mientras Klaus Mikaelson se paraba frente al espejo atando su corbata, y miraba a su esposa en el espejo mientras arrojaba la ropa en la cama apresuradamente, hurgando en el armario maldiciendo y sonreía al ver su trasero al aire mientras se inclinaba para buscar el otro zapato debajo de la cama.

"bonita vista" bromeo, levantando la barbilla tratando de atar la corbata a su cuello, riendo cuando ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

"no es gracioso, Nik, se nos está haciendo tarde, a Henrik no le gustara que lleguemos tarde" dijo ella poniéndose de pie y mirando bajo las almohadas.

"Caroline, amor, tienes cientos de zapatos, solo elige unos" dijo el híbrido mientras trataba de concentrarse en atarse la corbata, impacientandose cuando él no podía, Caroline camino hacia él sonriendo al ver su frustración.

"cariño" dijo Caroline tomando su corbata "podrías ser el rey de todo lo sobrenatural pero no sabes sobre los zapatos que pueden combinar con este vestido"

levantó la vista para encontrarse con su oscurecida mirada, mientras examinaba su cuello descubierto por su pelo recogido en un moño.

"además…" se sonrojó bajó su mirada " si por ti fuera estaría permanentemente desnuda y atada a la cama" agregó con una sonrisa mientras ataba la corbata.

"bien, esa es una imagen a la que podría acostumbrarme" dijo con voz ronca y Caroline se rió al ver sus ojos dorados nublados con lujuria.

"son todos los híbridos tan calientes como tu o es solo un rasgo tuyo?" preguntó haciéndolo reír. " por que ni aún siendo un vampiro puedo mantenerme a tu nivel" riendo mientras él la atrajo a su pecho.

"Nik, tu corbata !" gritó Caroline cuando la corbata se abrió.

"al diablo con la corbata " dijo mientras la besaba salvajemente.

"detente… deja de hacer eso" regaño Caroline débilmente mientras la soltaba.

"hacer que?"bromeo mientras tomaba su corbata, sonriendo cuando ella se la arrebató y volvía a atarla, sus ojos regañandolo.

"sabes que.." ella sonrió mientras ataba la corbata expertamente "especialmente cuando tenemos lugares a donde ir" añadió alisando su traje antes de mirarlo satisfecha.

Klaus se rió entre dientes cuando volvía a la búsqueda de su zapato perdido, una sonrisa se extendió en su cara mientras la miraba en silencio , hasta que ella lo noto.

"que?" ella preguntó, mientras él se reía y negaba con la cabeza.

"lo has olvidado otra vez no?" preguntó cuando ella lo seguía mirando con el ceño fruncido y confundida.

ella lo miró mientras iba a la mesita de noche y abría un cajón sacando una larga y delgada caja de terciopelo, camino hacia ella y se la entregó.

Caroline jadeó cuando vio una pulsera de diamantes, brillando dentro de la caja.

"feliz Aniversario 50, amor" susurró mientras sacaba la pulsera y la colocaba en su muñeca derecha.

"oh Nik" dijo con un suspiro, reprendiendose mentalmente por olvidarse de su aniversario " siento haber olvidado nuestro aniversario"

" esta bien, estabas ocupada organizando la fiesta por el compromiso de Henrik" dijo Klaus " te ves hermosa, Cariño"

Caroline sonrió.

"creo que nuestro hijo entendería si llegamos con un ligero retraso"

empujó a Klaus hacia la cama, haciendo que el híbrido callera.

"es tiempo de tu regalo " dijo Caroline. con su voz impregnada en lujuria, saltando sobre el regazo de su marido

Klaus se quitó rápidamente la corbata y les dio la vuelta para que el pudiera estar sobre ella.

"qué estabas diciendo sobre estar atada a la cama..?" dijo tomando sus manos y atandolas con la corbata.

ambos sonrieron y se perdieron entre ellos.


End file.
